Lion
by StylishSailor
Summary: Dan and Phil meet in unexpected conditions. The two boys practically fell head over heels for each other but there was a problem. They thought they would never see each other again. It has been nearly 2 years since they have seen each other or spoke to each other and a lot has changed. Will they still like each other or will they begin to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!** **This is my first time publishing onto the internet so if it is bad... I know it is but just wait till I get going! Okay see you at the end. ONTO THE FANFIC!**

Fear. Fear was raining phils mind from the second he rang the bell but it was too late now. He sat in the sofa across from his parents but stayed looking at the floor, getting use to the warmth of the home since he Phil was just in the cold December air. What would they think of him? Will they disown him? He heard his dad come into the room. Phil decided to look up from the floor. He needs to tell them before he could talk himself out of it. One second they were talking about the lovely new neighbour then the next, Phil spoke in a high voice "I'm Gay". Silence. Phil immediately regretted this decision as he jumped up from the sofa and ran out the door into Manchester. He ran through the little cul-de-sac and through the city centre. Phil didn't know where he was going he just knew it had to be away from his parents house. Finally, Phil's legs began to loose energy and he stopped. He looked around out of breath and had no idea where he was. He was some fancy housing area since there were many posh cars parked outside three story houses with gates. He carried on looking around, still out of breath, before he noticed a bus stop just half a mile in front of him. He noticed a boy in a black raincoat and black jeans on the end of the seats by the bus stop on his phone. Phil decided to take a seat two seats away so he could think in his own bubble and not disturb the stranger. Not less thank 20 seconds later, small spots of rain began to fall to the ground. Phil thought nothing of this and carried on thinking of what he just did with his parents but the rain got worse. The rain began to fall harder and harder as time went on, directly on Phil. Phil looked up at the sky then down at the floor and sighed ,he only had a t-shirt and a denim jacket on, beginning to get drenched. He soon heard at chuckle to his right. "Hard day?" asked the stranger, clearly grinning even though Phil could not see the strangers face. "That easy to tell?" replied Phil, with a smile on his face. For some reason, Phil felt a sort of tingling feeling. He felt a tiny bit happy. He was snapped away from his thoughts when the stranger began to speak. "Hey I have the whole of today to hang out if you want to complain about your problems" he said. Phil perked up an eyebrow. "I wouldn't like to go with a person I don't even know the name of" Phil said with a smirk on his face. "Wait" Phil thought. "I am never this sassy when I meet someone, not even with Cat I am this confident and forward". Once again, Phil was snapped out of thought by the stranger speaking. "Dan's the name" said the stranger, turning around to face Phil.

OH. MY. GOD. He was gorgeous. He had brown hair that was a tad bit to long. He had a jaw that looked like he was a movie star.

Phil noticed that he was taking to long to answer so he put out his hand out, inviting Dan to do a hand shake. Dan noticed and did the same, them ending there greeting with a hand shake. "You aren't going to tell me you aren't going to tell me your name" said the stranger in a flirtatious tone. "telling my name to a total stranger, hmm doesn't sound very smart to me" Phil answered, giving Dan a little smirk. "oh, do I sense some sass?" asked Dan, obviously teasing Phil. Phil could feel the red reaching his cheeks as he began to blush at Dan's comment whilst Dan laughed a little. "You aren't going to tell me your name?" Dan said, perking an eyebrow making Phil blush a little bit "I like the name stranger, it makes me sound like some cool anime guy!" Phil said immediately regretting telling Dan that he likes anime and can already imagine Dan thinking he is a weirdo who like anime bout, to Phil's surprise, Dan laughed making Phil laugh "I suppose it does" Dan said, still laughing. After about 30 seconds, Dan got up and put his hand out to Phil. "What do you say? Spend what is the rest of the day with me?" Phil thought for a moment. "I need to get my mind off what happened with mum and dad" he though. In response to Dan, Phil put his hand on Dan's. Dan soon got the message, pulling up Phil from his seat. As soon as Phil was on his feet, the two boys just stayed there. Phil's hand on Dan's, the two boys looking into each others eyes. Dan is the first to snap out of his thoughts, putting his hand in his pockets then looking down. Phil puts his hand in his pockets to, before noticing the red colour of Dan's cheeks before he looks down. Phil soon noticed what the two had just did and began to blush as well. Phil then heard a voice from Dan, still looking down. "Wanna head to Starbucks?" said Dan "I have wanted to try there Christmas drinks". Phil was happy with this because he was internally having a war about if he should break the silence and because he didn't try the new drinks yet. "I would be delighted" Phil said, with a smile on his face, looking as Dan slowly looked up. Soon enough, Dan started to walk up turning around and looking at Phil. "Come on then" Dan said before turning away again and starting to walk. Phil immediately got the message and ran up to Dan to catch up with him.

The two were soon busy in chat about anime and memes and quickly got caught up in there discussion if Light was a serial killer or not that they nearly missed the Starbucks. Dan quickly moved to the door holding it open for Phil. "After you" said Dan, hinting that Phil should go in first. Phil smiled and swiftly went through the door, Dan soon letting go of the door and following Phil. There wasn't many people in the Starbucks so Dan and Phil were at the front of the queue in no time. "I'll have the toffee and almond hot chocolate please" said Dan turning towards Phil. "I'll just have a normal hot chocolate with whipped cream please" Phil said, blushing a bit at Dan staring at him. Soon enough, they were done with there orders and heading to the collection desk. As soon as the two got there drinks, they headed into a park and sat down at a bench. The view was stunning. There was frozen lake in front of them and there was one big tree leaning over the bench covered in snow that was clearly meant to go on the bench but the tree protected it. Dan and Phil sat there slowly drinking their drinks. "I am very surprised" Dan said looking at Phil "I thought more people wanted to try the Christmas drinks". "Same here" Phil said, "but it is the 20th, most people are probably doing some last minute shopping". This little remark made Dan chuckle which made Phil laugh a bit as well. As Phil was laughing he noticed that the two were slowly edging toward each other but Phil brushed it of and carried on enjoying the moment. Just as the laughter began to calm down, Phil turned toward Dan and found him only a few centimetres away from kissing the boy. He then noticed Dan getting closer. Phil's mined was telling him to stop and that he will treat us the same as the others did but Phil couldn't object this. The two got closer and closer before. SPLAT!. Phil shot open his eyes to find him and Dan covered in snow from the tree, Dan and Phil immediately looked at each other and began to laugh there ass's off. The two got up and started to head out the park and down the street. The two boys then continued to laugh the whole way back to the bus stop. As the two were laughing about a joke about Llamas, Phil noticed the familiar colours of the bus stop, noticing that his bus should be here any second. Dan and Phil stopped at the bus stop and stood there, still laughing. Just as soon as there laughter died down and they started to just stare at each other, snow began to fall lightly to ground which was not normal in the winter or at any time of the year. The two boys looked up and then back at each others eyes, each having a grin on there faces and blushing. Slowly, Dan began to take Phil's hand in his own, holding it tightly. Phil noticed this and was ,again, having a battle between accepting it or rejecting it but again couldn't object to the brow haired boy. Before the two knew it, the familiar noise of a bus became louder and louder. The bus soon stopped at the pavement where the boys were, opening the doors. Phil moved towards the bus but he heard a voice behind him. "Now can you tell me your name stranger?" Dan said with a bit of flirtation in his voice. Phil carried on walking till he had one foot on the bus before he turned his head around. "Phil, my name is Phil" said Phil before turning back towards the bus and climbing on, taking a seat. Soon enough, the bus closed its door before driving off.

Dan's POV

"Phil" Dan thought, "a perfect name to go with a beautiful boy". He saw the bus go of and he continued to watch it till it was out of sight, still thinking of how beautiful the boy was and with that, Dan was left in the snow. Phil had jet black hair that was a bit long and had the sweetest little button nose and his eyes were like tiny pieces of sky that reminded you of everything good in the world. He looked like he was an actual angel. Dan was quickly snapped out of thought by a loud honk in front of him. It was Louise. "Thought you might want a ride back instead of the bus" yelled Louise out of her car window. Dan smiled and starting to move towards the car. He opened the car door and got in, the heating of the car made Dan shiver a bit. It was very different to the cold December air that created little clouds of mist with every breath. "How are you're parents?" asked Louise. "Did something happen like maybe meeting someone?". Dan was shocked at her comment and began to blush. "OMG YOU DID!" Louise said excitedly shaking Dan. "I'll tell you when I am home and have internet connection" said Dan looking down to hide his bright red cheeks from Louise and checking his phone. "Fine but you will tell me every single detail" said Louise, starting the engine and beginning to drive off. Dan chuckled before looking out the window, getting lost in his thoughts about Phil.

Phil's POV

Phil sat on the bus and looked out of the window, seeing the building and trees begin to disappear as the bus went onto the motorway. He began to think of Dan, what he had just done. He was never that confident when meeting someone new. Dan just gave of this vibe that just made you laugh and just enjoy his presence in general. Phil was snatched from his thoughts when his phone began to vibrate. Phil checked the id and it was Cat. He accepted the call and spoke. "Cat?" Phil spoke. "How did it go?" he heard. Phil sighed "It wa-" Phil was halfway through his sentence before cat already answered. "Not so good I take it" Cat said, sympathy was in her voice. Phil sighed again. It wasn't completely bad. "I'll tell you when I am back and I will tell you to come round" Phil said, ending the call before Cat could object in any way she could. Phil put his phone in his pocket, carrying on with his thoughts and looking out the window. That experience wasn't completely bad. Yeah I ran out on my parents but I met Dan. "Why was Dan was at the bus stop, he isn't from London because he would be on the bus with me well" Phil thought "I think so he might just visiting family like me wait why am I thinking about him? I will probably never see him again". As soon as that thought went into Phil's mind, he was hit by a wave of sadness. He wanted to see Dan again. Dan was very funny from what Phil saw, also handsome. Phil froze. "How could I have a crush on a guy I just met!" Phil thought. Phil was brought back to reality by the bus starting to slow down as the bus went into the familiar streets of London. He pressed the stop button on the handle and got up as the bus was approaching through the centre. The bus soon stopped at a bus stop only a good 50m walk to the London eye. He got of the bus, immediately shivering at the cold London air. He started to walk down the road towards an apartment complex that was just a block away. Phil put his hands in his pocket to keep in some of the remaining heat in his body. As he was walking, he just realized what he just did with his parents. Phil was hit with a wave of many emotions and Phil just wanted to get to his apartment to figure out what just happened. Luckily, he had reached the complex. Phil went in and sped walked through the lobby just hearing the receptionist say hello to him. Phil pretended to not hear the nice woman as he immediately started running up the stairs. Phil was on the 2nd floor when he just realised the mistake he just made. His apartment was on the 5th floor and he had just took the stairs. Phil did not have the energy to speak his mined so he just moaned as he looked up the stairs before climbing them. It wasn't until Phil reached the 3rd floor when he was already out of breath. "I should really go to the gym more" Phil said in a mutter. Finally, Phil reached his apartment. Phil immediately unlocked the door before bursting through and closing it behind him. He slowly made his way to the sofa before chucking his shoes off and lying down the leather cushions.

Phil just stayed there in the peace not making a noise his hand on his forehead. Phil didn't have the energy to tell every detail to Cat right now, he needed to go through what had happened before he should tell her slowly closed his eyes and began to get lost in thought. Slowly going to sleep. In his few last seconds of being awake, he thought of Dan. His perfect smile, his cute little laugh. The ends of his mouth perked up and with that thought as he fell asleep.

 **-Author's Notes-**

 **Hey! Welcome to authors notes! I know I know it is bad but I need to start somewhere and I need to get the story running before I can add the twists. It will get better I promise. I will release the next chapter in 1-2 weeks. The more support I get the quicker the next chapter will come out! Thanks for reading and goodbye my roses!**

 **(P.S I am now going to call you guys roses because of my favourite saying! "All Roses have Thorns" and I think it fits perfect. Everyone has flaws even the best of people even you my reader. I hope you like it and if you don't like it well TO BAD! *cough*...I am not evil okay BYEE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I will make this short but you won't be in Dan and Phil's point of view but Cat and Louise's you will be back at Dan and Phil point of view in the next chapter. I will talk more at the bottom.**

Louise's POV

I was on my way to Dan's to see him before I went of to Birmingham. There was a vlogger convention there and I want to maybe vlog about it there and maybe organize a collab with another vlogger to give my channel a bit of a boost. One problem though, it happens on the 20th. I am usually here for these but this convention is from today, the 19th, to the 20th. I am really worried about Dan though. It is near the day he met that boy, Phil I think his name is, and he has been different. Every time it is the 20th, he is silent and is always in his head and he seems to be getting worse every year. It has only been two years but that boy is still on his mined. I wish I can do something but I can't, this Phil could be anywhere in the country. As I was in my thoughts, I arrived at the boys apartment. I got out the car and headed towards the apartment building, soon finding my self in the elevator. I reached the 4th floor and knocked oh his door. I could hear shuffling from the other side but not enough for it Dan to be in the main room, he was probably in his room. Soon enough, the door opened to a tiered looking Dan with slightly messy hair. He seemed somewhat surprised to see me. "Louise? What are you doing here?" said Dan, perking his head to the side in confusion. "I texted you saying that I will be coming to see you before I left" said Louise, moving past Dan and into the living room. "Heading where?" Dan said, closing the door. "I told you, I am heading to Birmingham to that vlogger convention" I said, turning towards him. "Sorry, I haven't really bin on my phone this morning" said Dan, moving toward the sofa then sitting down. I know Dan is sad and all at this time but how could he think of that one person for two years?. He just met the lad and he still thinks of him? Man, he must have been very special to Dan. He hasn't acted like this towards another person since I have known him. I can't really spend long here, the convention opens at 12:30 and it is 10:00 not to mention, it takes an hour get there and another hour to check in at the hotel. I decided to sit on the opposite sofa from Dan. "Dan, you do know that I won't be here tomorrow so you will be alone" I said, hoping he will be alright. "Don't worry about me you go to your convention" he said "this is a big opportunity for you so go now before you're late" he continued, moving toward the door and opening it. "Go on, enjoy yourself" said Dan, standing beside the open door. I got up and went through the door. As soon as I was through the door, he closed it behind me. Dan has never shoed me away like that ever. I could hear him sigh then move back towards his bedroom and close his door.

I stood in front of the door for a moment before moving toward the elevator. I soon got out the building and towards my car. In one swift motion, I had put my keys in and the engine began to start. I took one more glance at the building before going onto the main road, soon making it on the motorway.

I have tried to get Dan with other people. He has had girlfriends and boyfriends at a click of a finger. No matter who I gave him, they wouldn't stick. Dan would always dump them after a week or a month. I really want to help him, I do but I don't know how. I can't think for Dan at the moment, I have to make it to this convention. I then made an exit of the motorway, "Birmingham 30 minutes" read a sign. I can think of how to help Dan later.

Cat's POV

I was laying on my hotel bed, checking my phone before a notification popped up. It was a text from PJ. I opened it and read the bubble. "Nearly at the hotel, what room number are you?" it read, I quickly typed my reply and turned my phone off. PJ and Chris were going to join me for the convention this year. I have to take a flight here and I just landed about an hour ago. I was planning to see Phil before I went back to America. It is nearly the day he met that Dan boy, it has been two years since he had met him but he is still in Phil's mined. It is the first time he is actually interested in someone since Oliver. Before I could think anymore, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to find Chris an PJ standing there covered in bags. "Welcome boys" I said, standing back so the boys could get in and put there bags down. It was 12:00 so we needed to leave in the next 10 minutes. "Is Phil doing alright?" asked PJ. Phil knows PJ and Chris and has told them about this Dan and they know about what happens on the 20th. "I haven't heard from him since this morning, you guys?" I replied, closing the door and turning towards them. "Nothing, I hope he is alright" said Chris "I'm going to quickly unpack then shall we head of?" he continued, opening his bag and taking out some clothes. I moved towards my bed and lied down on it, grabbing my phone. No notifications since I left it, I really hope Phil is okay. I soon turned off my phone again and put it in my backpack, swinging it over my shoulder. I walked to the door and turned around. "You guys ready to go, we should go a bit earlier" I said looking at the boys moving to every corner of the room to put their stuff away, "I guess, come on PJ!" said Chris, yelling into the bathroom. "One second!" yelled PJ. "I don't think your fans will mined if your hair is gelled or not!" yelled Chris back. I swear these two are like a married couple with how much they know about each other. Soon enough, PJ came out the bathroom. "There done, lets go!" said PJ moving towards the door and opening it. Within 30 seconds, the group was outside. I closed the door and cached up with PJ and Chris. I wonder what Phil's doing right now.

Louise's POV

"Hope you enjoy your stay!" said the cheery receptionist, handing me a key card. "Thank you!" I said, quickly grabbing the key and practically running to the lift. I was already late to the doors opening, I need to hurry or I will be late to the opening ceremony as well! As soon as the lift opened its doors, I dragged my suitcase in and pressed the 6th floor button. Luckily, the doors swiftly closed and started to move upwards. I need to drop my suit case then literally dash to the convention halls opposite the hotel, not that hard I guess? Before I knew it, the doors had opened and I sprinted out towards my room. I punched in my key card and ran through, throwing my suitcase onto the bed and securing my backpack on my back before dashing back out the door and grabbed my key card and darting towards the lift and smashing the button. The doors soon opened and I dashed in, pressing the lobby button. Soon enough, the doors closed and the lift began to move down. Within 30 seconds, I had arrived at the lobby and the doors opened. I bolted through the reception and out the hotel. I kept my speed through the crowed and over the crossing, the convention halls in sight. I was inside the main hall in a short space of time but BANG! I was abruptly stopped by something and I was on the floor. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I heard a person say. I opened my eyes to find a girl with short brown hair holding her hand out to me. She was obviously the person I bumped into and I quickly took her hand and she helped me up. As soon as I was off the floor, I spoke. "Sorry about bumping into you but has the Opening ceremony ended yet?" I asked, looking at the girl. "It actually just ended, let me guess, this is your first time here and you don't know what to do?" she replied with a smile on her face. I nodded in response and her smile grew a little. "Since you are new you won't have a meet and greet yet till next year, why don't you hang out with me today so you can get the gist of things?" she said. "That would be amazing but what is your name?" I asked, a smile now growing on my face as well. "My name is Cat, yours?" she replied. "Louise, now when is your first meet and greet?" I asked, looking around. "In hall 3 it is just over there" Cat said, pointing to a room with a big three next to the entrance.

Cat began to move towards the hall and I quickly followed. "How long will the meet and greet be?" I asked, catching up with Cat. "Only an hour then we have the lunch break then an two hour panel" said Cat. "WHAT?! How could you do that much in one day?" I asked, turning to face cat as we were walking. She began to laugh and spoke in between laughs. "Yeah, I was the same at my first year but I have been here for three years now so I am kind of use to it". Before I could say any more, We made it to hall three. We went in to be greeted by a massive line of people screaming at the sight of me and Cat. I froze at the sight of them but Cat went to the back and stuck her hand out and went down the line, giving everyone in the crowd high fives. I decided to go to the little cube that had a metal barrier each side with a table full of sharpies and went by the exit so I could thank people going out. When Cat finally made it to the metal barriers, she turned back to the crowd and screamed at the top of her lungs, "LET THE MEET AND GREET BEGIN!". The crowd went bonkers at this and started to scream and shout. Within a short amount of time, Cat had met at least fifty people and they all wanted her signature, pictures and even videos also sum wanting hugs. It wasn't till a girl with light brown hair came up to cat and showed her a page of her sketch book. I thought nothing of this and put another sharpie on the table because the one Cat was using was running out. After the girl finished with cat, she went up towards the exit and took a quick glance at me. She then turned completely around towards me with her mouth wide open. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE ASPRINCLEOFGLITTER!" She yelled, running toward me. "Yeah I am, you recognised me?" I said, crouching a bit to be more level with her. "YEAH! Me and my friends love your YouTube channel! Here!" She handed me the sketch book that she gave to Cat and flicked through the pages before stopping at one page. I was shocked. There was an amazingly detailed drawing of me. I looked up at her as she began to speak. "Can you please sign it?" she said, handing me a sharpie. I froze for a mini second then took the pen and signed it. I gave it back then she pulled out her phone and asked me for a photo. I ,of course, took one with her and I could not imagine the excitement she was going through right now. She then put the phone back in her pocket and jumped on me and started to hug me. I soon realized what was happening and accepted the hug. She soon pulled away and looked at me. She had the biggest eyes I could imagine a person could have. She then quickly shouted thanks before running out the hall. I turned to Cat who gave me a wink before returning to her fans. I was frozen in the spot she left me in. Did that really happen? Did I just get praised by fan? I didn't have enough time to think before someone grabbed my arm and was dragging me along with them. I soon focused on the person and it was Cat taking me out of the hall.

Cat dragged me to a stage but continued to a black curtain where we went up some stairs that lead to a massive room with tables and there was other YouTubers eating their lunch. Cat let go of my arm and moved towards an empty table. She sat down and I did the same. "You seemed to have a fun time at the meet and greet" said Cat, pulling out her lunch from her backpack and setting it on the table. "Yeah, is that what all your fans are like?" I asked, also taking out my lunch from my backpack. Not less then thirty seconds since we sat down, these two boys cam up to us. One had curly brown hair and the other had strait brown hair. "Hey guys! How did the panel go?" asked Cat, smiling at the boys. "As good as it could have probably been" said the one with curly hair. Soon enough, the boys noticed me opposite Cat and turned to me. "Who is this Cat?" asked the one with straight hair. "Oh yeah, Chris , PJ, this is my friend Louise she is new to the con and I am helping her out a bit" said Cat pointing to me then her friends before putting her hand back to her side. "Hey!" I said, trying to look cheerful. "Good to meet you, Louise" said the curly haired boy, "Great to see new people here!" said the one with straight hair. "I'm PJ and this is Chris" said the boy with curly hair, pointing to the other boy with straight hair who gave a little wave. "Louise" I said finally starting my lunch as Cat did the same. The two then came and sat next to me and Cat, pulling out their lunches. We just sat in silence, eating our lunches before we heard a familiar ping from a phone. Me, PJ and Chris looked at each other before seeing Cat take out her phone from her pocket and swiped before her face turned to us. "Seems that the panel has been cancelled due to a fan attacking a YouTuber and we are all ordered to leave after lunch" said Cat, putting her phone back in her pocket "I know the director quite well since his daughter likes my videos and he gives me updates about what's happening" she continued, carrying on with her salad. A FAN ATTACKING A YOUTUBER? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT HAPPENS EVERYDAY?! I looked at PJ and Chris who also had the same face as me. "Why do you guys look like you have just seen Markaplier in the flesh?" said Cat, putting on a smile. "How could you say that like a normal person?" said PJ, me and Chris nodding. "I have been to everyone of these events and something like this happens every year" said Cat in her defence. "Now if you don't mined, I would like to go back to the hotel to have Wi-Fi so I can check if Phil is okay" continued Cat, picking up her lunch and swinging her backpack over her arm "You lot coming?" she said, looking at the three of us. I got up and picked up my lunch and went up next to Cat, the others following. We then started to move towards the exit and out of the black curtains. Phil? I swear I have heard that name somewhere.

We continued through the building and went out of a pair of massive double doors that lead us to the busy road opposite the hotel, we were only a couple of feet away from where I ran in and bumped into Cat. We continued on our journey to the hotel when I finally started to actually join in on the conversation. I listened to their conversation till I found the perfect time to add a joke that will let me be in the conversation! At least I think I will be part of it I am not really good at socialising. Before we knew it, we were in the lobby, then the elevator then Cats room. I swear we were teleporting because I don't remember doing anything in-between. Anyway, we were all on Cat's bed talking about who was the best YouTuber. "It is obviously Jack a boy, his happy wheels are classics!" said PJ, "No, Pewdiepie! His horror games are legendary!" said Chris "Nope! Markeymoo is the best full stop!" I said, crossing my hands. As we were continuing, we heard a ping from a phone. Me, Chris and PJ looked around but found Cat ,again, take out her phone and swipe to see a text. "Okay, good news is that Phil is alive but bad news is that he is as sad as ever" said Cat. I swear, where have I heard that name? I feel like I should know. "You can't blame him, it is nearly two years since he met him" said PJ "yeah, he must have been amazing to have been in his mined for two years, well two years tomorrow" said Chris. Wait... two years tomorrow... seen someone who they can't get out of their mined...WAIT! "Does he have blue eyes and black hair and a button nose?" I asked looking at the three of them. They all looked at each other then at me. "Yeah, how do you know that?" said Cat, a confused look on her face, matching the boys faces. "OMG! I HAVE FOUND HIM!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air. "Cat, I have found the solution to your problem and it will happen tomorrow!" I said, a massive smile on my face. "How?" Cat asked. "Two years ago, my friend Dan met a boy called Phil at a bus stop and spent the day with him, leaving him at the bus stop and Dan is always extremely depressed on the 20th of December because it is the day he met Phil and he wishes he could see him again!" I said, turning to Cat. Cat's eyes all of a sudden lit up and her mouth went wide with a smile. "THAT MEANS THAT WE CAN GET THEM TO MEET EACHOTHER ON THERE TWO YEARS ANIVERSARY!" me and Cat screamed at the same time. "I can get Dan tomorrow, we are going to get Dan in the car to where Phil lives and they will finally reunite after all this time!" I said, turning on my phone to text Dan. "IT IS HAPPENING!" Cat screamed "we will go and get Dan as soon as we finish the panel in the morning" Cat said turning to the boys. "Pack your bags people, we are about to see a couple destined to be together re unite after two years!" she screamed in the boys faces. The boys looked actually terrified and immediately went to pack there stuff. "Ill go and text Dan as I am going to my room" I said. "Meet you at 6:30 here, just knock on the door" said Cat, as I was getting up and opening the door. "See ya then!" I said, closing the door and running down the hall to my room.

 _Set an alarm for tomorrow Daniel as I have a very big surprise!_

 _-Louise_

 _Why? What's the surprise that I need to get out of my bed for?_

 _-Dan_

 _You will see Daniel ;)_

 _-Louise_

 **Author's notes**

 **OOOOOH! Looks like Danny is in for a big surprise. Don't worry, you will be back as Dan and Phil's POV next chapter. Now, the same, I will post the next chapter in 1-2 weeks from now but the more Fav's and Follows and Comments I get, the quicker the next chapter will be out! But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! This chapter is back as Dan and Phil's POV. Anyway, will see you at the bottom!**

Dan's POV

I had just woken up from my sleep by the rain splattering on my see through door to the balcony in my room. I stayed in my bed for another minute, just staring at the rain and the cloudy grey sky. It's the 20th isn't it? Dan sighed as he thought that today was the day he lost the one he cared about. I know it was only a day but it was a day that I wish I would re-live every day. He was just so...so amazing! He could light up a room with his smile alone and his presence just made you want to smile...he is like my own personal sun. I decided to get out of bed and get some clothes on so he could escape those thoughts of the other boy. He got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and cereal from the shelf and a spoon from the draw. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. As Dan got the milk, he just stared at it. Huh... Phil always said he wished to have more cereal but he found out he was lactose intolerant and could only manage a cup. Dan smiled at the thought of the boy talking to him and laughing. He could just imagine them sitting at a table at dinner and just talking for hours about random topics. Then him with Phil's head in his lap, stroking his dark, raven hair and them just talking. Dan was snapped out of thought by a knock at his door, who would be here? His parents have already came round and got their presents so it can't be them. Dan walked over to the door and slowly opened it to find Louise and three other random people. "Dan, why are you wearing pyjamas? I told you to be up early!" said Louise, looking at me up and down. "Get some clothes on now!" demanded Louise, pushing me through the door and continuing to push me to my room before letting go. "You better wear something decent!" bellowed Louise, closing the door. I was left standing there, looking at the door then my Chester draws. I went over and opened the first draw and picked up a black shirt and a pair of black socks, closing it. I then opened the next draw and picking up the only black jeans. I haven't really changed my style. I walked away from the draws and started to get dressed. After putting all of my clothes on, I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror ,seeing my curly hair. It was nearly a year since he decided to change his hair from his usual straight hair to his normal curly hair or 'Hobbit hair' as he called it. He only combed the end of his hair to then pick up his tooth brush and smothering some tooth past on it, putting it in his mouth.

I soon finished brushing my teeth and I spat out the past left in my mouth and headed back to my room. I grabbed my phone and went out of my bedroom door to the main room. The four of them were sat on the sofa just talking till they noticed me outside my room and turned to look at me. "Finally! Now, Dan, this is Cat, PJ and Chris" told Louise, pointing to a girl then a boy with curly brown hair and a boy with straight brown hair, each giving a little wave. "Okay, now that we have met each other, lets get you in the car" said Louise, pointing to me. "Yeah, he should be up now, it is only a half an hour drive" said Cat. "Come on Daniel! Your surprise is waiting" said Louise, walking out the door with Cat by her side. I looked at the two boys who took one of my arms each and took me along with them out the door and to the elevator, where Cat and Louise where. We stood there as the doors closed and we stared to move down. I looked around to the grey tiles of the elevator before I was abruptly pulled by my arms by PJ and Chris and Cat and Louise were in front as we made our way out the building and to the car park. The rain was now coming down harder then ever but I was soon pushed into a car by the two boys with Cat and Louise in the drivers and passengers seat. The two boys went to the front where Louise was and said that they would text Cat later, then them leaving to go to a different car, leaving me, Louise and Cat in the car. I pulled my seat belt and put in around myself. I might as well go see what all this fuss is about, not like I have anything better to do. Soon enough, Louise started the engine and we were off. I looked out the window at the scenery of London buildings and Christmas shoppers getting soaked in the rain. As the rain began to patter on the window, I noticed that Louise was suppose to still be at that convention till late. This really must be important for her to come back early to get me there. With the pattering of the rain, my eyelids began to get heavy and I soon was sound asleep. It was black. All I could see was black until there was this bright light. I moved towards it and my surroundings changed. I was in an living room, on a sofa with a coffee table and a table with dining room chairs. As I was looking at my surroundings, the door moved and a dark haired boy came in. It was Phil. He came in and sat next to me, looking at me with his perfect blue eyes and spoke. "What are you doing Dan?" he said. "Huh?" I said, staring at the boy. Phil put his hand on mine and started to move his thumb across my hand. I looked at my hand then back up at Phil who started to lean in, I ,obviously, didn't oblige and started to lean in to, closing my eyes. We got closer then closer then BEEEP! I was jolted awake by Louise pushing the honk on the steering wheel. It was clear that she wanted me to wake up because she was looking at me with a smile on her face. "Wake up Dan, we are here" I soon noticed that the car was parked in a parking lot near a large building. Cat and Louise got out the car and I decided to do the same.

I got out and went off to catch up with the two girls. "My surprise is here?" I asked looking at the building, "yes now, let me do the talking" said Cat, opening the double door to a lobby the to an elevator. I was pushed in and Louise pressed the 5th floor button and waited, the lift soon moving upwards. I looked around and noticed the tiles of the elevator where a colour between grey and white but they had a sort of glossy look, clearly this building costs a lot of money to live in. I was snatched away from my thoughts when the doors suddenly open and I was shoved out, the girls behind me. They directed me to a door about half way to the end of the hall. I looked at the door, it was a light brown fake wood door with a metal plate with the number 25 on it. There was also a handle but a fancy handle, you know those handles? Anyway, Cat came in front of me and Louise took me to the side so the person who would open door could not see me. The door opened and I heard this deep voice but it was muffled by the wall, anyway, Cat said that his surprise was here. "Really? You know what today is" said the voice, "you won't complain after" said Cat, leaning towards me. "Come on Cat, can't this wait till tomorrow?" demanded the voice. Cat immediately wiped back from me and to the stranger. "Come on, please" said Cat, crossing her arms. "No, now can you go?" said the voice, for some reason I felt a wave of sadness by them not wanting to see me. "You leave me with no choice" said Cat. Cat reached back towards me and pulled me from my spot. I didn't have any time to focus on anything by Cat slamming me through the door. I could only hear the stranger take a couple of steps back. I found myself looking down at the floor, slightly bent over from Cat. I slowly looked up, my eyes closed. I opened them and I was shocked to find my brown eyes to match a pair of blue and green eyes. "Hope you have a good time!" said Louise from behind me and the door closing. I looked back at the door then back at the stranger. He had black hair with a fringe, two blue and green eyes and a button nose. It was Phil.

 **Authors Note's**

 **Hey! Welcome to the bottom! So ,yes, I published this one early but this chapter is a short one so I wrote it quicker and that means I publish it quicker! Now, the usual, I will publish in 1-2 weeks but the more comments, fav's, readers and follows I get on this story the quicker the next one will come out. But for now.**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! I have some things to say but I want you to read this first so tell you at the bottom!**

Dan's POV

We were frozen. The raven haired boy was in ,what I presume his pyjamas, and staring at me with his perfect eyes. I stood their, staring. "D-Dan?" said the boy, eyes growing bigger. "P-Phil?" I replied, moving closer to the boy. I ran to the boy and threw my arms around the boy. I could feel him stiffen but relax and put his arms around me as I stayed there. No words were exchanged but their embrace was an answer to both of their questions. Yes. About one minute later, Dan pulled away from the hug to get a proper look at the boy. It was defiantly Phil.

-Next Day-

Dan woke up to the sound of something pattering on his window it was ,once again, raining. He rolled over to his other side and thought about the last day. He smiled as the memory's of yesterday with Phil. He spent the next couple of hours with Phil just catching up with stuff and just plain enjoying each others company. He was interrupted by a buzz coming from his bed side table. He picked up his phone and read the screen, flinching at the bright scree as he focused on the screen.

 _Hey! Wanna maybe hang out later?_

-Phil

Dan could feel his stomach do backflips as he read the text.

 _Sure! How about you come to mine?_

-Dan

 _Sure! Address?_

-Phil

Dan Quickly typed in his address as he got out of bed and towards his draws. He picked up a different black shirt but the same black jeans. He soon was dressed and he moved to his bathroom, soon picking up his comb and brushing his curly locks. BUZZZ!

 _On my way Danny!_

 _-Phil_

Dan smiled at his phone, reading the text. He put his phone pocket and picked up his tooth brush and toothpaste and started to brush his teeth, soon spiting out the rest of the tooth past. I opened the door and went swiftly through my bedroom and through a door to the living room. I went towards the sofa and sat down, looking out of the window at the rain and Londoners bellow. The sky's were grey with no sign of sunlight, even the people down bellow seem a bit grey. KNOCK! KNOCK! Dan was snatched from his train of thought when their was two loud knocks at his door. He got up and opened the door to find a light skin, black haired boy standing there. He had a big dopey grin on his face and his eyes were the same bright blue as they always were. "You were here quick Phil" I said, moving to the side to let Phil in the apartment. Phil walked in and went to the sofa and sat down, Dan soon following. As Dan sat down next to Phil, he noticed that Phil was staring at him with his big blue eyes. Dan clicked his fingers at the boy and he was quickly out of the trance he was in. Phil blinked his eyes a couple of times before focusing back on Dan and returning to his big smiley face. Dan flashed a quick smile back before speaking. "So, wanna watch a movie?" I said, looking at Phil. "Um, sure!" Phil replied. "Good! I will get some popcorn, my movie collection is over there, pick which ever one you want" I said, pointing to the bookcase full of DVD cases before turning back and heading towards the kitchen.

Phil's POV

I looked over at the bookcase then back at Dan but he wasn't there anymore. I decided to get up and go towards the DVD's. Wow he watches a lot of horror movies hmm. I picked up a case that had a black cover with red writing on it. This seems like the least scariest out of all of these. I could smell salt in the air and I could hear the pop corn popping. I moved swiftly to the sofa with the case in-hand and looked at the kitchen door way, awaiting Dan. Soon enough, the curly brown haired boy was passing through the door way and towards the sofa. He placed the popcorn beside me then moved in front of me. "So, what did you pick?" he said, looking at me with those big brown eyes and crossing his arms. I moved my hand forward and showed him the case. "You sure? I thought you weren't into horror movies from the last time I saw you" he said with a smirk on his face, taking the case and looking at it. I nodded in response and he shrugged his shoulders then went over to the TV, putting in the DVD and sitting next to the popcorn. Soon enough, the screen went black then started to show a street of houses. As the movie went on, it showed a teen murderer killing people on the street everyday then going to school and hearing about the murders. I began to jump at pretty much everything and even Dan looked away at some but Dan clearly noticed my flinches thought the movie. We made little glances at each other thought the movie but never making eye contact. The popcorn slowly started to go down as we went on with the movie till it was completely gone and Dan put it on the floor. There was this particular part where the popular teen girl was hiding in a closet from the murderer in her house. I ,of course, jumped as the murderer found her and started to stab her as she let out the most high pitched scream I could imagine. I was too scared but I did something I thought I would never do. I jumped right into Dan and curled up to him, my head burying into his shoulder and turning my body so that it was facing away from the TV. Dan put his hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned my head towards his. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I never noticed that we were moving closer and closer until Dan was only inches away from my face. He slowly moved closer ,closing his eyes, and collision.

As soon as his lips were on mine, everything was at ease. I slowly melted into the kiss and I kissed back. I could feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks turning redder at the second. Then, there was this voice in my head. Oliver... Oliver did the same...

I immediately pulled back from the kiss and looked at Dan, my eyes tearing up. "I-I can't, n-no I c-can't go through this again!" I ran off the sofa and bolted to the door, grabbing my coat. I opened the door and ran out, running down the stairs and out of the building. I could hear Dan behind me, chasing after me and calling my name but I carried on running. I ran out and down the pavement. My tears began to clog my vision as I carried on running. I could hear Dan carry on running towards me then grab my arm, that is when it began to rain. "Phil" I heard him say. "I can't do it again!" I replied before forcing myself out of his grip and carry on running down the street, my tears beginning to fall faster and heavier. Dan did not continue to run after me as I ran to my apartment in tears once again.

 **Author's Note's**

 **Hey! Welcome to the bottom! So, I want to tell you guys something. No, Dan and Phil have not noticed me and my work. I was in school in PE doing dance in socks when I fell backwards onto my elbow and fractured it also dislocating it slightly. The funny thing is I thought it was nothing so I spent the rest of the day in pain but not saying a word till my mum was home and she took me to A &E where I got the news about it and where I got a sling. This means it was harder to type chapters so they might come out a bit later but should still be on the usual schedule but next week I am going to a fracture clinic to see if I need a cast or a different sling and just to see how my bones are doing so that might happen but I will inform you if it does come down to it! Now ,the usual, I will publish in 1-2 weeks but the more comments, fav's, readers and follows I get on this story the quicker the next one will come out. But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Welcome back! Okay so I want to tell you guys something but I want you to read this chapter so I will talk more at the bottom!**

Cold. It was the only thing Dan felt. Ever since Phil ran out on him, he was cold. He showed no emotion to no one. It had only been a week since the incident. Dan texted Phil everyday for three days before he just sat in his apartment just cold. The weather was the same. Grey, nothing but grey. It seemed that Dan's pain affected the whole world, but that wasn't true. The world wouldn't care about a brown haired boy with a crush on another boy, absolutely no one.

I looked over at my phone and checked our conversation. Nothing, he didn't even look at them. I looked at my phone to make sure I didn't put it on silent or do not disturb. Once again, coming up with nothing. I did this multiple times a day thought the week. The minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days all because of one boy. Louise had tried to come and calm me down but she failed every time. I went full circle. I was in the same position two years ago. In my apartment, upset and broken over one boy. The same boy. I was sitting there, just staring at the floor, when I snapped. This happened last year and I am in the same position I was in last year and I did nothing, well I am not going to be that Dan again. I am not going to be the Dan that just sits around, sulking about a boy and do nothing about getting that boy. I looked up from the floor and then my phone, taking it in one hand. I opened the phone and clicked on messages, soon clicking on Louise's chat.

 _Hey! Can you possible ask Cat where Phil lives?_

 _-Dan_

I starred at the screen, soon seeing a bubble pop up

 _Sure!_

 _-Louise_

I am not going to make the mistake I did last year and do nothing, I will at least try to get him back. I went to my room and grabbed my backpack. BZZZ! I looked at my phone to see an address in a bubble, this must be Louise. As I was reading the text, Louise said that no one had heard from Phil for days and she asked me if I knew what could be wrong. I didn't tell anyone about what happed that day and it looks like Phil did the same, I quickly typed that I didn't know and that I will see if I can figure it out. I went back to packing my backpack, looking around the apartment for items. I managed to get my phone, my wallet, a breakfast muffin and an umbrella. I swung the backpack on my back and headed out of my apartment, collecting my keys and locking the door behind me as I headed down the stairs and towards the lobby. I was soon met with a white and black lobby complete with furniture and a bell boy. I zoomed out of the door, onto the busy London streets. I turned right towards the car park and towards my car. I opened the drivers side door and got in, putting my bag in the passenger seat. I put the key in and turned on the ignition and changing gears, soon reversing out of the spot and onto the busy roads of London. I knew ruffle where the apartment was, I didn't go there everyday but I sometimes went by the square on my way to my old job if there was a meeting. It was at least and half an hour drive from mine to his maybe even an hour if I hit the last minute shoppers rushing to the shops. To my surprise, not many cars were on the road. I took a left and found myself on a half packed motorway that was just about moving, just my luck.

Phil's POV

"He won't treat you like that!"

"Oh yeah? We thought the same about him but look where that got you!"

Phil was laying on the floor in his living room with the lights off. He was curled up into a tight ball on the floor, listing to the two sides of his brain fight for hours on end.

"He's different! He would never do that to you!"

"No! They are all the same!"

"You are very special to him, can't you see?!"

"No! He is just pretending so he can use you!"

"He cares about you!"

"He doesn't, he will do the same thing!"

"NO! WE ARE VERY SPECIAL TO HIM AND HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!"

"HE WILL! WHEN WE GET CLOSE HE WILL GO AND DO THE VERY SAME THING AND LEAVE YOU HEART BROKEN LIKE LAST TIME!"

"HE WON'T!"

"HE WILL!"

This went on for the last couple of days since he ran out on Dan. The two sides bickering for what felt like days with ought a single break for Phil to have any kind of other thoughts at all. On and on and on the two sides would bicker and argue, leaving Phil to never leave his spot, maybe occasionally for the bathroom but otherwise, never moving, practically motion less except for his chest moving slowly up and down.

Dan's POV

As Dan was driving, he felt this urge to get there faster. Like I need to get there very soon or something bad will happen. It was like a massive pain in his chest that just told him to go faster. He soon turned of to a country like road on the outskirts of London. Dan pushed on the gas and changed gear, dashing through the road at as fast a speed he can go within the limit. He soon made it back to the motorway and I continues to slowly speed up though the semi-busy roads. The feeling in his chest getting heavier and heavier the more time he took. He needed to get there and fast.

Phil's POV

The two voices went on and on, soon getting louder and louder. He felt as though he was actually battling death and loosing but there was this feeling in his chest saying that help was on the way, he just needed to hang on for a few moments.

"HE'S DIFFERENT!"

"HE'S NOT!"

"HE CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"THAT IS WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT OLIVER!"

The voices went, still consuming most of Phil's mind. Ever single waking moment was just the two fighting and yet getting nowhere, never coming to a decision or even a plan on what to do next, just no motive.

Dan's POV

He soon took a right and found himself in a square that had mini shopping complex's and a big apartment, Phil's apartment building, parking the car in the cart park and got out and ran through the car park and into the building, ignoring the receptionist who was trying to greet me, and bolting up the stairs towards the 5th floor, the feeling in his chest getting tighter the longer he took.

Phil's POV

The voices were getting louder and louder. He was having a inner war with himself. One side says he can trust Dan and he will treat me and care for me with all of his heart but the other side says that Dan is just like...Oliver... and will just break my heart all over again. I was so confused. I began to feel my body starting to shut down, turning cold and stiff.

Dan's POV

I bolted through the corridor and towards a door with 25 engraved onto a metal sheet on the door. I went and knock on the door but the door began to squeak open. I opened it more to see a completely dark room with barely any sign of light except from a window that had the curtains closed. I saw a dark figure on the floor in a tight ball, shivering. I squinted my eyes to focus on the figure in the dark.

"PHIL!" I yelled, running to his side. I knelt beside him and looked at him. He had an extra pale face with big dark purple circles under his eyes and a stream went own both sides of his face, he has obviously been crying. His eyes began to slowly open as I sat there, reaching for my bag and franticly searching through it. I looked through and found what I was looking for, the muffin. I took out the muffin and immediately handed it to Phil. His eyes looked at the muffin then at me. I could feel my eyes beginning to water but no tears fell. Phil tried to sit up but he soon fell back to the ground. I put down the muffin and went to help Phil, catching him in mid-air. I helped him prop up against the wall as I reached back for the muffin and handing it Phil. "Dan... I need to talk to yo-" Phil was interrupted by Dan putting his finger on his Phil's lips. "Shhh, you can tell me when you have eaten" I said, handing him the muffin. Phil nodded then took the muffin and began to slowly eat before soon devoured the muffin. He has clearly not eaten properly judging by how thin he is. When Phil was done, he looked at me with his big eyes. How I missed those big blue eyes but instead of seeing happiness and joy in those eyes ,like I always see, I see hurt and sadness. "Phil... why did you do this to yourself?" I asked, looking at the weary figure ,the tears slowly running down my face. He looked up at me then at the floor. "I-I don't know" said Phil, continuing to look at the floor. "No ,Phil, there is obviously a reason to why" I said, I knew there was a reason and I am going to find out what. "I told you I don't know" Phil said again, sounding more frustrated, I knew it wasn't. "Phil, I know that is not it, stop pushing me away!" I demanded, I have had enough of him doing this. "WHAT IS IT?!" I yelled. "I AM SCARED OKAY?!" he screamed, looking at me with watery eyes. "I AM SCARED YOU ARE GOING TO BE JUST LIKE OLIVER WHERE YOU GET ME TO FALL FOR YOU THEN GO AND RIP MY HEART OUT!" I was shocked by those words but he continued. "HE MADE ME FALL FOR HIM THEN HE WENT AND FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!" Phil began to cry as he spoke. "I saw him, we were a happy couple for a year but, when I came home early and found him in bed with a stranger, kissing him then spotting me in the doorway! I ran as fast as I could away from him and immediately broke up with him... I am scared because ,when we first kissed, it felt the same as when me and him had our fist kiss".

I looked at Phil as he finished and tears began to fall down his face. I took Phil in my arms and gave him a hug, him immediately crying on my shoulder. After about a minute of this, I move him away so he was facing me but he looked at the floor. "Hey.." I said, hooking two of my fingers under Phil's chin ,lifting his chin, making him look at me. "I would never treat you like that, no matter what". I began to move forward and I stopped with hesitation but seeing him not recoil, I carried on and I closed my eyes. I leaned into the last few inches that was in-between me and Phil and I kissed him. Instead of him stiffening, he relaxed and kissed back, our lips moving in sync. When me and Phil separated I heard something patter on the window. I got up and opened the balcony curtains and I could not believe what I saw. Snow! Snow was falling from the sky! I opened the curtains completely and turned back to Phil. I helped him get off the floor then guided him towards the balcony door, him nearly tripping over a few times. When we reached the door, Phil's eyes immediately widened as the snow passed by the glass and sometimes splattering on it. I looked from the snow to down at Phil then I took him in my arms, his face still looking at the snow. He looked from the snow back up to me. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips then looked back at the snow.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey! Welcome back to the bottom! So, you might have noticed but I got 10k reads! AAAHH! Never in my writing life would I think I would get so many people come back and read my story so thank you for believing in my story! And because of that, I was wondering about adding a new story! I have had an idea for a while now that I have seen very few authors do and I think I am ready to write another story along with Lion! Don't worry, it will be a Phan one but it won't be in this universe if you catch my drift. Oh, and it will have a completely different plot line so if you want to have a new story that is completely different from this one ,comment down bellow and give me your answer and actually give my your opinion and not just finish this chapter and don't comment because you can't be bothered to type your opinion in the little box. That's it so comment your opinion on the new story idea. But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Welcome back! So, I decided that I will publish a new story. I know when I will publish it but you need to know it will defiantly be published between Monday-Friday so look out on the front page to find my new story and to give you a hint of what it is, it is in a universe where there is a wonderful place with a 'H' at the begging of it. Okay, will talk more at the bottom. Now, onto the story!**

Phil POV

After Dan came into my apartment yesterday, he would not leave me alone for even a second. He would prepare me food, kept my favourite shows on and just be with me in general. He would constantly kiss me and cuddle me when we were just sitting on the sofa, watching re-runs of Buffy. He practically did anything I asked him to. He was just so adorable helping me and caring for me how I thought no one would. I even had to try to persuade him to go home and that I was fine if he would go home to sleep then come back in the morning but he ended up only going home to collect some clothes so he can still help me recover thought the winter night.

I sat their, covered in blankets, waiting for Dan to return safely to me. As time went on, I slowly started to feel more and more scared, me being scared of the dark and being close to Christmas meant that the days got shorter and the nights longer, my only source of light was the Christmas tree but the tree's light suddenly shut of, leaving me in complete darkness. I brought the blankets over my head as I was constantly looking around at my dark surroundings every 5 seconds. Where are you Dan? I slowly started to sink down into the sofa and pull the blanket completely over me and closing my eyes. I was now in the dark, covered by a blanket, lying on the sofa with my eyes tightly shut. I could put the main lights on but the darkness mixed with my current mental state is something that results in a massive no from me and the fact the tree's lights suddenly went out didn't help. Daniel, please come back.

As time went on, I was practically screaming those words over and over in my head until. "DANIEL JAMES HOWELL COME BACK HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, snuggling deeper into the blanket, warm tears starting to fall from my eyes.

Dan's POV

I decided to get some clothes after some massive reasoning with Phil. I cached an Uber and got to my apartment, bolting in and practically running around to get stuff so I could return to Phil. I practically scooped up clothes from my each of my draws and put them in my backpack and put it over my back, running out of the door and locking it. When I was outside, I looked over the road and saw Dominos, mine and Phil's second favourite fast food. I ran over the road towards it and placed an order for two pepperonis medium pizzas. I moved to the back of the empty shop and leaned on the wall, waiting for the pizzas to be done so I can return to Phil. As I stood their, I began to think about what Phil was doing. Was he watching TV? Was he taking a quick nap? Was he maybe thinking about me?. Before I could expand on that single thought, I saw a lady bring out two cardboard boxes and hand them to me, smiling. "Have a nice night, sir" she said after I took the pizza boxes from her hand and walked out of the store. No more then 15 seconds after I got out of the place, the whole area went dark. The street lights, the Dominos, the whole street went black. Power cut, great. I got out my phone and turned on the torch then opened Uber and placed my location. An Uber soon arrived and I clambered in, turning the torch off and putting on my seatbelt with the pizza boxes on my lap.

I told him Phil's address and we were underway. I looked out of the window at the dark streets and saw other people in mini skirts and unbuttoned shirts, presuming that they had just gone to the local club. It was quite funny seeing them stumble over each other and that one sober friend helping them get home with ought them puking onto a random dudes car. The view of the drunks soon faded away as we reached the square and the driver stopped just outside Phil's building, turning on my phone torch again. I gave him the money and got out with the boxes in one hand and my phone torch in the other. I swiftly went through the main doors and up the stairs of the dark building. I guess the whole area has been affected. I was soon met with a dark hallway to Phil's apartment. I haven't got a big phobia of the dark but it wasn't exactly exiting to me to put it at that. Even with my crappy iPhone torch I could find Phil's apartment in the dark. I opened the door and called out into the darkness. "PHIL?" I called, looking around with only my torch to help me. I placed the pizzas on the dinner table and went to the living room, seeing a pile of blankets on the sofa. I sat down and looked at the massive pile of blankets beside me, putting phone on the other side of me so I can see the room better. "Phil?" I said, reaching my hand towards the blanket.

Phil's POV

I lunged from my cover and onto Dan, placing my hands on the back of his neck and pulling him into a tight hug, my tears falling faster. I could Dan's body stiffen but relax soon after. I could feel his hand come up and draw circles lightly on my back with his finger, his shoulder getting drenched in my hot tears. I started to slowly relax as Dan continued to draw circles on my back. He soon pulled away from the hug and was facing me but his hands were on either sides of my face instead of my shoulders. He looked at me with those big chocolate coloured eyes and spoke. "It's okay Phil" he continued, swiping away one of my falling tears with his thumb "I'm here now". I looked into his eyes and he leaned forward, catching my mouth with his. He gave me a sweet and southing kiss before pulling back and looking at me. "I need to go get something, be right back!" he said, getting up and leaving the room. About a minute later, he came back with two cardboard boxes and placed them side by side on the coffee table and disappearing again, hearing him open draws and cupboards. He then came back with two candles with a lighter and sat down next to me again. He put them on either side of the two boxes and light them with the lighter so we wouldn't need to use the bad torch on Dan's phone. Once both candles were lit, Dan moved his hand to the box and lifted the two lids two reveal two fresh, cheesy pepperoni pizzas. "Your pizza awaits" said Dan in a fake posh accent, moving his hand to the pizza nearest to me. I looked at him and he soon noticed, turning to face me. I went in and hugged him again. How could someone I haven't seen in two years remember and care so much about me? Dan quickly accepted the hug and we sat there for about 30 seconds before I pulled away and looked at him with a massive grin on my face.

He smiled back before speaking again. "Shall we eat?" he said, looking at me with a smile on his face. I nodded my head and picked up a slice of my beautiful pizza. I took my first bite and it slowly melted in my mouth, perfect. "How could something so basic be so good?" Dan asked, observing his slice before taking another bite. This little comment of Dan just made me laugh and he laughed along. Me and Dan just sat there, eating pizza and made stupid jokes and laughed. It was an escape to everything that had happened and it was refreshing. Sitting and having a conversation with this boy just felt like me and him were old friends just having a banter. I truly never opened up to someone so quickly, this was just so pleasant. It is so hard to describe. All I knew was that I never wanted this moment to end.

After we had both finished our pizzas, Dan turned to me and just smiled at me. I looked at him and just got lost in those eyes I could feel him do the same with mine. I noticed that we were slowly moving closer and closer together and I did not complain. I could feel Dan stop when he was 2cm away from my face. When I looked into his eye, I could see hesitation and a hint of eagerness. What I saw just made me love him more. He actually cares about me and doesn't want to take things to fast. I leaned in and closed the space between us and k-wait, did I just say LOVE?! Before I could stop anything, our lips met.

He immediately reacted and kissed back. I moved more and more into the kiss but Dan soon stopped me. When I felt his lips leave mine, I just looked and him with confusion. He just put his finger to my lips and spoke. "Phil, you need your rest come one" he said, getting up from the sofa and held my hand, forcing me up as well. He then directed me to my bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to me.

"Go and get dressed, okay, tell me when you are ready" and with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. I watched as he left the room, then turning to my draws, getting changed into my Emoji Pyjamas and opening the door to see Dan waiting only a few feet away from the door. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and entered the room. Dan then opened my bed sheets and looked up at me in the door way.

Dan's POV

I was looking at him, signalling for him to get in the bed. He clearly got the message because he quickly climbed in and I tucked him in, leaning back to look at the boy. I leaned forward and spoke to the pale boy. "Go to sleep, I will be outside if you need anything" I then turned myself to leave but I felt a weak grip on my wrist.

I looked over my shoulder to see Phil, his arm stretched out to my wrist, looking at me with these big puppy eyes. "C-can you maybe s-stay with m-me" he continued "I haven't slept properly or even at all but I know I will begin to overthink everything". I looked down at him and thought deeply. What if stuff gets out of hand? What if I can't control myself and scare him away? I can't lose him again. I came back into the real world and looked at Phil in the eye, indeed seeing that he was really sleep deprived and needed sleep desperately. I turned completely around and faced Phil. "Fine, I will stay" I said, kneeling down and kissing him on the forehead. I went to the other side of the bed and climbed in, only removing my shoes and shirt. I could feel Phil's shock as he stared at my chest before I quickly picked up the covers and climbed in,Phil slowly edging towards me. I was on my back and Phil came up and placed his head gently on my chest with one arm next to his head. I moved my hand to his silky hair and stroked it, feeling him slowly relax. I could feel his chest slowly rise and fall, causing me to also feel sleepy. Phil's eyes began to flutter close and within a minute, he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and calm when he sleeps, like an angel. I stared at the sleeping boy and felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier. I closed my eyes to the most beautiful boy I could imagine in my arms.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Awww, wasn't that cute. Okay, so about the new story. Yes, I have decided to release a new story. I have decided when I will publish it but I fancy seeing you rose's going on the page to look for it every day so look out for it. All I can say it will be out sooner then you think. If you want a hint, scroll to the top and read that clue cause it is the only one you are getting. I have put a lot of effort into it and I really hope you lot enjoy it! Oh, and next chapter, you might want to have a five minute talk with yourself. Let's just say it will probably get the tears flowing, especially chapter 9. All I can say at the moment. But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Welcome back! So, I said in the last chapter that these will be a cry-fest. Well, that is if I can write them like that. I am a decent writer I think but I am not very experienced in making readers cry so, this might seem bad. If you look at the actual plot, then you will know what I mean by you will cry. Enough of me rambling, see you at the bottom!**

Dan's POV

It has been three months. Yeah, I know, three months is a long time but not for me. They seemed to go in a flash. Three months ago, I was a single boy with feeling for a person, now I was a taken boy with that said person. We had spent Christmas together and Phil soon returned to his normal health and at some point in that time, we had decided to start a relationship and I have never been happier, well since I got that message.

Me and Phil were both on his sofa, just on our laptops when I got it. I was on my e-mail when I got a new message. I clicked on it and read the text before me. It was from my parents. They said they wanted me to come up for the weekend to see them and meet this 'Phil' I was talking about.

"Hey, Phil" I said, turning my neck to face the raven haired boy next to me. He soon did the same and his blue eyes met mine. "Do you wanna maybe go and meet my parents, that is, if you want to of course" I said, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Phil just looked at me with a smile before leaning in and hugging me. "Of course I will" he said before pulling back and looking at me, how did I get so lucky? I smiled at him and he soon smiled back. "What day?" he asked, putting his hands off me and back onto his laptop. "This Friday" I said, re-reading the e-mail. "Sure" Phil said back, turning back to his laptop with a smile on both of our faces. We were going to leave tomorrow. How I now regret it.

Friday came around and we were all packed for the weekend. We needed to get to Manchester and we decided to take the car instead of the bus. Me and Phil got in and we drove out of the car park and onto the open road, Phil driving and myself in the passengers seat, we were going to switch half way through the journey. We were expected to arrive at about 10am at my parents so they could properly meet Phil at lunch and I am defiantly fine.

Okay, I am really anxious. Phil's parents are still a bit weird about him and, this might seem selfish, but I am kind of glad. If Phil's parents didn't reacted how they did, then I won't have met him and I am glad about that. As Phil was driving, I looked out the window as we left the concert buildings and onto the motorway to Manchester. My parents are okay with it because my dad's sister is also bi so they have not had and only straight family but Phil's family is, as I said, a bit strange with him. Their not disowning him but they are very much uncomfortable when Phil calls them. I looked away from the window and looked at Phil. His grip was tight on the steering wheel and his eyes were looking straight at the road, as if he was in a video game and an enemy was going to pop out of now where. I moved my hand to his and placed mine it on top, starting to move my thumb over his hand, trying to reassure him. He tore his eyes away from the road and to me. I gave him a small smile and carried on moving my thumb over his hand just as he went to look at the road again. He slowly moved his hand from the steering wheel and onto gear stick, my hand still on his. He clearly wanted to keep my hand there. As I continued to rub my thumb against the back of his hand, he started to relax and seemed less tense than before, I'm glad I could help.

As we continued the journey, me now driving and Phil asleep in the passengers seat, we began the last stretch. Half an hour left. I looked over at Phil as he slept, his hoodie hood up so he could be more comfortable, and he looked so peaceful. Yes, we were in a car, and he did have scruffy hair but he still looked like an child, so calm and angelic. How did I get so lucky? I looked back at the road and turned left, onto a street full of houses. I stopped halfway up the street and parked on the pavement, turned off the car and looked at Phil. I needed to wake him up but he looks so peaceful, I have seen him whilst he sleeps but he seems so at ease. How I miss it.

I decided to wake him up since we have to meet my parents at some point today. I moved my hand to his shoulder and began to shake it and Phil began to stir slowly. Once I was satisfied that he was awake, I got out of the car and went to get our bags. I then opened Phil's door and threw one bag at him. I laughed as his eyes immediately shot open. If he wasn't awake then, he defiantly is now. I looked at him as he got out of the car with the bag in hand. "You just had to do that Dan, didn't you?" Phil said, closing the car door and looking at me. "Maybe" I said, a smirk growing on my face. "Come on, we need to get to my parents preferable today" I called, turning around and heading to the house, Phil soon running to my side. "Well don't leave me!" he called back, slowing down to have the same pace as me. As we were heading to my parents house, conversation was flowing easily. I told him defiant do's and don't but he already seemed ready. Before we knew it, we were at my parents front door. I rang the bell to be greeted by my mom giving me a big hug before stepping aside to let me and Phil in. She told us that my Dad was just getting some last things for lunch and that we should go and put our stuff away before lunch is done. As we were heading up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, I noticed how Phil still seemed a little weary.

"Phil, are you okay?" I questioned, looking at the wide eyes boy on the other side of the room. "Its just-" he sighed before continuing "I guess I am just nervous" Phil said with a smile, looking at me sincerely. I smiled back at him before I strode over to him, stopping so I was only a few centimetres away from his face "you'll be fine Phil, trust me" I whispered before leaning in more and catching his lips with mine. How I loved our little moments, a soft and sweet kiss between us. I needed to make this kiss short or I know we will be here for 20 minutes. We kissed for about another 5 seconds before I pulled away, Phil looking at me surprised. "If we continue any longer I won't be able to stop" I said in a whisper before giving him a quick peck on the lips and heading out of the room, just in time to hear my dad come through the door. Phil soon coming running behind me as we headed down the stairs. I entered the lounge to see my dad talking to a ginger hair coloured boy, looking around the same age as me. My dad was the first to notice me in the room as well with Phil. "Ah, Dan, look who I met on my way back". The ginger head boy turned around and it took me about 2 seconds to recognise him. "Sam!" I yelled before taking the ginger in my arms and pulling him into a hug. "Oh my god I haven't seen you in so long" I carried on before pulling away and looking at Phil who had the most adorable confused face on. "Oh, Phil, this is Sam, he was one of my friends during Primary school before we were separated when we were going to different university" I said before looking back at Sam. "We need to catch up on what happened all these years" I exclaimed, looking at Sam.

Lunch went on and it was amazing to get see Sam again but Phil was acting really strange. He seemed uncomfortable and uneasy as we were eating so I decided to ask him about it when we went back up to our room to chill out for a bit before dinner.

"Phil, what's wrong?" I asked as I closed the door behind us. "Nothing Dan" he responded but I knew he was lying, even after two years I can tell when he is lying. "Phil, tell me the truth" I said more sternly. "I told you it's nothing" he repeated, frustration clearly in his voice. Okay, something is most defiantly wrong. "Phil, I know you are lying" I said, frustration seeping through my voice as well. "Phil, you were acting really strange at lunch" I explained, starting to get more and more frustrated that he wasn't telling me. "OKAY, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? SAM BEING ALL OVER YOU AND FLIRTING AT EVERY CHANCE HE GETS!". I was shocked, Sam doesn't do that, he wouldn't and he didn't. "This is all because you are jealous?" I said, the look of shock all over my face. "Yes! He was all over you and you were just letting it happen!" Phil said, turning around towards me. He was clearly angry, his fists were clenched tight and his eyes showed no emotion, just anger. "Did it ever occur to you that you might jealous?!" I questioned, both annoyance and frustration now in my voice. "No! I am not jealous! I am just saying the obvious!" he exclaimed at me, our little argument growing. "NO? WELL YOU SOUND LIKE YOU ARE VERY JEALOUS RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, my own fist starting to clench. "NO I DON'T I AM ONLY SAYING THAT YOU ARE OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT HE IS DOING!" Phil yelled, getting angrier at the second "PHIL, YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS, HE IS NOT DOING THAT!" I demanded, how could he say something like that. "YEA? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, WE SHOULD MAYBE TAKE A BREAK IF I AM SO JEALOUS!" Phil yelled at me. I could feel my brain trying to change the direction of this argument but I blocked out all logic and senses. "MAYBE WE SHOULD!" I yelled back.

Phil grabbed his mini suitcase and stormed out of the room, grabbing the keys to the car and going out of the front door. When I heard the door close, I realised what I had done and everything went up to speed. I immediately slid down the wall and busted into a puddle of tears. I heard my mum and dad come up the stairs but I didn't care. Yes, he was jealous of mine and Sam's friendship and was being so protective over me but he is still my Phil, and I just let him leave.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I'm sorry! I know that was bad but I am not really good at writing arguments so if you feel like the two are just snapping back and forth at each other then blame it on me but when the emotional stuff comes in I will defiantly be at least level one cry? At least I think it will. I am getting off track. If you cried at this than thank you, I now know I am at least decent at writing. I mean like I am not glad that you are crying but that can write arguments well okay I am just digging my hole deeper. But if you didn't cry then sorry about my terrible writing. Now, the usual, new chapters will be out in 1-2 weeks but reads, reviews, saves and fav's will get the next chapter to come out quicker! A** **nd, if you haven't seen, I have released a new story! It is called Potions and I really like it so please go and check it out.** **But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Welcome back! So update on arm thing, I don't need a cast! But I do have this foam sling that I have to wear a foam sling for a bit but I can still write! I found out a while ago but I keep forgetting to tell you guys so there you go! Now, onto the story!**

Dan's POV

The sun slowly started to pour into my room as I gazed out of the window. I have been awake for hours, even before the sun came up. I think it was maybe 4am I woke up, maybe it was 2am, I don't really know what time I did but I just know I woke up in the dark and for once, I enjoyed it. The dark felt it was hugging me, taking me away from everyone and just made me feel as though no one could see me and I liked it. It has been two days since me and Phil had our argument and I haven't moved. My mum has been sending food up and I have somehow been eating it, never moving from the room. I was in-between being asleep and just staring at the celling every day, just thinking about him. I miss his blue eyes, his cute little laugh. I even miss his adorable fashion choices and his child like personality. I miss him.

BUZZ! I was snapped away from my thoughts when my phone started to buzz. I soon sprinted over to the phone and looking at what it was, secretly hoping it was Phil.

I looked at the screen to see a text from Sam. I silently sighed to myself. I clicked on my message and typed in my passcode, revealing my conversation with him. I got his number yesterday before he left.

 _Hey! Can you meet me in the park in 10m?_

 _-Sam_

 _See you there_

 _-Dan_

I dragged myself out of my bed, landing onto the floor with a massive thud. I sighed before I got off the floor and moving to my bag. I dug my hand in and fished out some black jeans and a black t-shirt with a pocket on the left side, swiftly putting on my clothes and grabbed my phone. I didn't bother with breakfast or even leaving a note for if my parents come back to check on me before decided to walk out of the house. My parents where at work till late so I was left in the house alone, which I didn't mind. I walked down the street, mostly looking at the floor but sometimes perking my head up to look at my surroundings before quickly looking back at the floor. I soon stumbled across the park entrance and looked up to see Sam on a nearby bench, he hasn't noticed me yet. I took a deep breath before walking in and pretending nothing was wrong. I just need to pretend for a bit then I can go back to the darkness. I swiftly sat down next to Sam and looked at him, causing him to turn around and finally notice my arrival.

"Dan, glad you could make it!" Sam exclaimed, showing me his smile. I put a fake a smile in reply, I couldn't be bothered to speak much today, or at all. "So, you are probably wandering why I asked you to be here" he said, turning his head away from me and to the floor, his smile falling from his face. I tried to change my facial expression but I couldn't hold my confused expression for long before I changed back to my normal face. "Well I called you here because" he sighed before carrying on with his sentence, whispering something under his breath. "I called y-you here because I-I wanted to tell you t-that I... I really, r-really like you like more than friends like you" his voice slowly went to a little whisper as he said the last part. "So, I am basically asking you, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I was shocked.

What? How, why would he like me like that? Wait, that mean that Phil was right? Does that mean Sam was flirting with me. No, even if he was right, it doesn't give him an excuse to be so protective over me, I can talk to who ever I want. But, I have never like Sam that way. He has always been my friend, not a potential boyfriend. Wait, this is just what I need to get Phil out of my mind. I get with Sam and Phil will be out of my head. I need to forget about him, he is never coming back... but what if he does? What will I do?

I snapped back to reality. I looked at Sam, choosing my words carefully. "I will be honoured" I spoke, trying to smile as Sam placed a big grin on himself. This is the right decision, no more wishful thinking. Phil is never coming back after what I said and the sooner I realise that, the better. I can't have him ruin my future. I was soon back into reality when Sam's head was getting closer and closer to mine. Before I could do anything, we had already collided. I felt Sam's lips for a second before he pulled back and looked at me just as soon as he started the kiss. He then picked up my hand and spoke. "I will text you later, I have a shift at the hospital soon and I need to get going". He pulled me forward and kissed me again but longer than before, like he was more confident. "See you later boyfriend" Sam whispered in my ear, emphasis on the 'boyfriend', before turning around and walking out of the park. I stared at Sam as he swiftly moved out of the exit.

Before I knew it, my legs turned me around and I was running through the park, the opposite exit in sight. I didn't question anything but I just carried on running, trying to run faster. I didn't know where my body was taking me but I knew that I just needed to get there. I soon found myself on my parents road again, running to the house. I ran through the door and closed it behind me before dashing up the stairs. I found myself in my parents room when I gained my thoughts again. I looked forward and saw the balcony my parents had. I started to move towards it, opening the door and feeling the cold Brittan air on my nose as I walked out. I moved to the edge and looked forward. There was a plain field with a couple of leafless trees at the side with a hill in the middle with another tree on top, the sun was still rising and their was a thin layer of mist on the ground. If I want to move on from Phil then why do I feel like I have betrayed him? That kiss with Sam felt like nothing then when I had Phil's. Phil made me feel like... like... it's so hard to explain. It felt like we were the only people that mattered like, I felt alive when I was with him. But Sam, I felt nothing. No spark, no jolt, no passion, just nothing. If anything, I felt that I made the wrong decision. What am I talking about? We won't feel that yet, we just met yesterday and we still need to talk about stuff. I won't feel a spark for a while, right?

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, this is short and I know but the next one will be longer I promise! But I need to smooth things out before then. Oh, and I am off on half term for a week so I am going to try and release chapters a bit quicker and get ahead before I go back to school. Now, the usual, chapters will take 1-2 weeks to come out but reads, favs, saves and comments will get chapters out quicker. But, for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Welcome back! So, I have had some trouble with this chapter, I wanted it to be absolutely perfect because this is a vital step. I won't keep you waiting any longer so, here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

I was in a bright white room, furniture slowly fading in as walls came in and changed into a cream colour. I found myself in the middle of the room, just looking at the detail everywhere around me as they slowly came in. All of a sudden, the door creaked a bit open. I stared at the door for about 10 seconds before I slowly walked over. I carefully opened the door and looked into what I presume was a hallway, but no one was there. I moved fully into the hallway and looked around again, still no one. With a sudden bash, the door closed behind me. I was a little startled by this but, no more than five seconds, I heard a rupture of laughter from my left. I slowly ventured down the corridor to investigate the sound when I was met with a stair case, grey carpet and white rail. Before I knew it, there was another rupture of laughter but it was up the stairs in a room with a half open white door and a golden handle. I made my way up the stairs and looked into the room. I saw...me? I saw me, well something that resembles me, sitting in a chair facing a computer. I was in a black jumper and black jeans, accompanied with grey and black striped socks. I stared in disbelief at this...thing sitting in front of me. I started to stretch out my arm into the room but I retreated and closed the door a bit when I heard a voice. "Come on, we have to at least give them something" said a voice that sounded oddly familiar. Soon enough, a figure appeared and sat down in the seat to the other me.

"We can't, we won't have anything for them to eat otherwise" the other me replied. I looked at the me resembling figure in disbelief till I finally looked at the mystery person. He had jet black hair, blue yes and a light mole on his right cheek...wait, Phil? I stared in utter disbelief as I looked at... whatever was in front of me. "Come on, we better start filming" said the other me as he looked away and to the computer, pulling up some sort of game with green gems on life like people. All of a sudden, Phil put his hand on the mine, the other me, and looked into his eyes. "Are you ready?" he spoke, rubbing his thumb over his hand. My eyes widened as a looked at the other me, taking in a deep breath before leaning in. I could feel my breath get caught in my thought as I saw the two kiss in front of me. As I stared at what was happening, the other me pulled back and looked at Phil "the quicker we do it, the quicker I can kiss you again" he said, turning to the computer and putting his hand above it. I couldn't see what he was pressing because there was a wall in the way, just stopping at the computer. As I let go of the breath caught in my throat, I heard this muffled voice. "Dan?" it said, sounding oddly familiar. As the two people? Things? In front of me looked at the computer and speak about something when I was slowly going backwards. I wasn't moving my legs but it was like I was being dragged away slowly as the voice came in again. "Dan" it repeated, clearer every time it spoke. I was now being dragged back faster. I looked around, vigorously trying to find out what is happening. All of a sudden, I felt this sudden pull from behind. I looked forward but what I saw shocked me.

I was in a void of white except for the room I was looking into, slowly disappearing in pixels leaving and going up into the sky. I was blasted awake, finding Sam with his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Sam in the eye before he spoke. "Finally, your awake, I'm heading to work, see you later tonight and make sure you are ready" he said, kissing me lightly on the forehead before getting off the bed and heading out of the door and down the stairs. When Sam left the room, I looked at my surroundings before I got out of bed and went to the closet. Another dream? I have had them every night since I got with Sam. How can I have the same type of dream for a month. Is that even humanly possible? What am I saying, it is happening to me, of course it is possible. I picked up a pair of black jeans and my Muse sweater, quickly putting them both on and grabbing a pair of grey socks. But, how? It doesn't make any sense. I got both socks on and looked in the full length mirror by the door. Heh, Muse, mine and Phil's favourite band. We would spend hours debating which song is better. 'New Born is better' he would say 'the song just shines from the rest'. I could feel the ends of my mouth perk up as I remember us on his sofa, the TV on just for a background noise, and just saying points about why certain songs were better than others and the little star in his eye that would appear when he spoke about them. I was snapped back to reality just as fast as I smiled. I need to stop thinking about him, I have Sam. I looked away from the mirror and made my way to the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush, quickly putting tooth paste on it and beginning to brush my teeth. As I finished and do other stuff, go to the toilet and wash my face etc., I walked out of the bathroom and went down the stairs, grabbing a granola bar and my keys from the table. I proceeded to the front door where I put on my shoes and coat, opening the door and feeling cool April air around me. I locked the door behind me and turned around on my heel. I walked down the path and by the driveway. Huh, Sam's car isn't here, I must have not heard him leave. I looked away from the dive and walked onto the concrete pavement, admiring the peaceful neighbourhood in the crisp morning light.

I carried on walking down the road when I came across the end, it stopping and leading off to a bigger neighbour hood with trees at the side. I looked at the road as the morning sun's light bounced off the little puddles left from the rain two days ago one more time before turning around and going into the trees, placing my hand against the green leaves so I could pass with ought getting slapped in the face by them. After passing through a couple of layers of leaves, I revealed a mini opening. Their was green trees all around with light and dark green plants in between accompanied with a path that was clearly used many times by the amount of old foot prints half left in the mud and flowers of all colours at the side, leaving spots of purple, yellow and many other colours giving off a creative glow of the forest. I started to walk down the path, the sun glistening through the small cracks in between the leaves and the flowers thriving around me as I continued. I carried on walking down the path, admiring the plants as I went on, before I was met with the end of the forest. The trees ended and the path disappeared, stopping at the beginning of a beautiful field with a hill in the middle accompanied with a tree perfectly planted in the middle of the hill. I stopped for a bit before going forward into the green grass, feeling the early sun warmth on my face. I carried on walking through the grass, slowly making my way to the hill.

As I hiked up the small mountain, I could feel a light breeze wash over me. Not big enough to make me stumble backwards but big enough to make me pull down my sleeves to cover my hand, trying to remain in some heat. When I finally reached the top of the mountain, I walked over to the tree, sitting down just in front and leaning back. I looked out in front of me, admiring the golden light landing onto the green leaves around the field, the sound of birds sweetly tweeting in the distance and the smell of freshly made bread in the air. Everything was peaceful, calm, perfect. I leaned my head back against the tree, feeling flakes of bark fall into my brown hair, I'll wash it out later. I stayed there, enjoying the sounds and the sun's light warm rays on my face. Why is everything so complicated? I have been with Sam for a month now. I want to love him, I really do but my heart keeps saying no. Every time we kiss, flirt, do anything romantic, my heart hurts. It makes me feel like I am betraying Phil every time. What's worse is that I still don't feel a spark. Nothing is making me stay with Sam, it is just me trying to get over him. My heart aches for Phil's kiss, his touch, to be in his arms again. To feel his warmth and his fingers running through my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. To feel the spark when we kiss. I miss it. I miss him.

I want to go to him. To run into his arms and just forget all my worries. To have him cuddle me on the sofa whilst we watch a movie. To sleep by his side. But I can't. He's gone. Gone from me, gone from my reach, gone from my world...and there is nothing I can do about it. I have made my decision, there is no going back now. I have been with him for a month now and there is no sign that Phil is ever coming back. He has probably already moved on and has found another person. He probably has someone else in his arms, snuggled on a sofa together. I could feel my eyes beginning to water. He is probably sitting their, them in his arms a-and. Tears were beginning to fall down my face, landing on my legs with every word I thought. I forced my head off the trunk of the tree and brought up my knees to my chest, burying my head into my arms. "He is probably s-somewhere with s-someone, snuggled up with t-them and kissing t-their hair and h-holding them in his a-arms, l-loving them a-and...that p-person isn't me" I whispered into jumper. My hands began to feel cold, my legs feel like they are covered in concrete and unable to move. For once, I was speechless. I felt that spark when him and Phil first kiss. I got shivers down my spine when he touched me. Everything felt right when I was with him but I had to do it. I had to loose the one thing that made me happy, the only thing I had that was good, the only thing worth having. I just had to.

I soon felt the sun return to my skin, warming me up bit by bit. I slowly raised my head, my eyes practically getting blinded by the sun, and shifted my body so that I was, once again, resting my back against the tree trunk. As I shifted my position, I heard something crunch in my coat pocket. I reached my hand inside my pocket and pulled out something in green wrapping. I slowly opened the neon wrapping to reveal the granola bar I grabbed this morning. I looked up at the sun placed in the middle of the sky, lunch time. I looked back down at the bar in my cold hands, pondering if I should eat it now. Me and Sam are going to a meal to meet with his parents and sister for the first time. That is why we are here again. I moved in with Sam, it is only an hour away since he works at the hospital here, but I only had my little bag. I haven't gone back to my apartment yet, I have been pretty much avoiding it at all costs. I know I will get memories that I am suppose to forget, but can't. Memories of me and Phil. I mostly stayed at Phil's but he did come to mine every now and then. We would create a bucket of popcorn and watch some movie but we never paid any attention to it, only on us. Snap out of it Dan! You're suppose to forget about him. I looked back at the bar in my hand before taking a bite, feeling the sun disappear behind the leaves above me whilst a gentle breeze swept through. I should really get back soon, Sam left early which means he will be back in about an hour. Heh, over five hours have passed. I quickly took the last bit of the sweet honey treat in my hand. Time flies by when you are in your head.

I put my hands to the ground, pushing myself off. When I finally stood up, I immediately started my track back to my parents house. Me and Sam are staying there till tomorrow where we will head back. I walked down the hill, stuffing my hands into my coat pocket to keep in the remaining warmth. I walked on through the field and eventually reuniting with the forest. I walked through the forest, one foot after another into the fresh grass. The flowers as bright as they were this morning and the birds were still chirping, just as enthusiastic as they were before. Why can't life be like that? Why can't our life be more like a bird's? No worries in the world about who likes who or who said what, just freedom. Just thinking about when to build the next nest and where to fly next. To be able to fly wherever they want. To be able to find a spouse and have no reason for arguing but just enjoying each other in the moments they have. Why can't life be like that? I continued through the forest till I was met with the mini opening once again. The opening stopped at a band of trees, covering the outside with their leaves, almost like they are trying to hide something from you. I walked forward, putting my arm up to brush aside the leaves that would smack me in the face. I carried on pushing through the greenery till I finally found the outside world, a road leading onto another bigger neighbourhood with pavement on the other side. I silently smiled to myself before moving on, crossing the road and hopping onto the pavement. Houses now had their curtains and blinds open and cars were beginning to park up their drives. I guess I didn't hear anyone leave this morning.

I carried on walking till I finally reached the house, hearing family's reunite after a day of work behind me. I opened the door, feeling the warm air circle around me as I entered into the hallway. I stood there, feeling my body slowly warm up before I continued up the stairs. Within seconds, I was in my room. I looked around till I spotted the mirror, slowly starting to walk towards it. I looked at myself in the full length mirror near the door, from my feet all the way to my hair. I should be ready by tonight. Before I knew it, I heard the front door swing open.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey! Welcome to the bottom! Yes, this chapter came out late but, as I said at the beginning, I have been trying to make this chapter as perfect as close to the deadline as I could. I would probably still be on this till next week if I could but I didn't want to disappoint my readers so, there you have it, chapter nine. Now, the usual, chapters will be out in 1-2 weeks, hopefully, but reads, favs, saves and comments will get chapters out faster. But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Welcome back! I won't chat for long since I can't wait to show you this chapter I have been working on, but will chat more at the bottom. Hope you enjoy chapter ten!**

I darted around, looking out into the empty hallway. "I'M BACK!" yelled a familiar voice from downstairs. I let go of my breath as I realised who it was, Sam. Even though I don't want to admit it, I was kind of hoping that it was Phil. For him to come here and sweep me off my feet, leaving this nightmare behind. I walked out of the door and down the stairs, being greeted by someone hugging me. I froze on the spot before accepting the hug and pulling away, getting a proper look at my attacker. I wasn't surprised to find Sam, giving me this big dopey grin with his name tag shining bright. S.H is what it read. I did my best to cover up my disappointment as I tried to smile back. Before I knew it, Sam turned around and started to walk up the stairs. "Come on Dan, we have to leave soon and you haven't even showered" yelled Sam from upstairs. I sighed as I looked at the floor, slowly starting to climb the stairs as well. Sam probably took a shower before work so it shouldn't be too much of a problem with time. As I crossed the floor into the room, I continued to look down, not wanting to look at Sam. I went through the room to the bathroom, immediately closing the door and locking it. I put my back to the door, feeling as if I could finally breath. I ran my hand through my hair, everything will be fine, you can make it through this. I don't know why, but I felt so wrong. As if everything I had done with Sam was wrong, like I shouldn't even be in the same room as him. I shook my head, trying to rid it of those thoughts. I lifted myself off the door and towards the shower and turned on the water and undressing myself, hopping in and soon feeling the warm water on my back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I turned off the water and got out, feeling my hair start to drip water onto the floor. I wish I could of stayed in there for longer, hide away from everything, but Sam would get suspicious. I quickly rubbed my curly brown hair with a towel before putting it around my waist and another over my shoulders. Even though I have been dating Sam for a while, I am no where near comfortable even having my chest exposed to him. I unlocked the door and grabbed my clothes from the floor, walking out and placing them on the bed as I kept a firm grip on my towel, making sure it wouldn't unexpectedly fall down. Sam rushed into the bathroom, wiping the mirror so he could look at himself as he tied his tie. I turned around to the closet, swiftly walking in and closing the door. I have to make this quick, I don't want to risk anything. I walked through the tiny room, heading to the back where our fancy clothes stayed. Luckily, I did bring some when I came up with...Phil...ugh, back to the clothes. I picked up a white button down and black tie, accompanied with a black blazer and black trousers. Thank god I didn't have to borrow some of Sam's clothes...heh, I would always borrow Phil's clothes. Always choosing to wear Phil's over mine, any jumper I could get hold of I would wear instead of my own. Ugh, stop thinking about him, your suppose to move on. I swiftly changing into the fancy attire, picking up a pair of white socks and black shoes on my way out.

When I was back out in the bedroom, I saw that Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, putting his shoes on. He looked up at me and smiled, leaning up and getting off the bed. I gave him a quick smile and dashed to the end of the bed, sitting down and putting my socks on. I don't want to kiss him again, every time feels like I am betraying everything I know, as if I am just wrong for even being near him. "I'll meet you downstairs" chirped Sam, clearly ready for tonight. As soon as I heard the door close, I let go of my breath, letting out a deep sigh. When did my life get so messed up? I finished putting on my sock, grabbing my shoes and started putting one on my left foot. Just relax, you will fight your problems when they come, just enjoy tonight. I quickly picked up the other shoes, slipping it onto my right foot and standing up, enjoy everything whilst you can.

I opened the door, carefully closing it behind me before I started to walk down the stairs. I could spot Sam's bright ginger hair as I took the final step of the old stairs. Mum and Dad should be back soon, I'll see them later once they have relaxed after work. Sam soon opened the front door, allowing me through into the cold outside air. I rushed through the door, immediately walking over to the car and sitting in the passenger seat. Sam soon emerged from the house as well, walking towards the car and taking a seat. He put the keys into the car and drove off the drive. I kept my head looking out of the window, watching the trees slowly disappear as we reached the centre of Manchester, Sam swiftly parked the car and got out, almost running over to the equally fancy dressed family outside a posh Italian restaurant. I took a deep breath and got out the car, quietly walking over to the group. "Oh, Dan, I would like you to meet my family" Sam said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "This is my Mother, Father and little sister, Lucy" Sam continued, pointing to each individual family member as he spoke. All of them looked almost identical to Sam, only his sister looked different. "Daniel, so good to see you again" chirped Mrs Haines, walking over to me and giving me a massive hug. "My, have you grown, don't worry, I have heard great things about you" she continued, letting go of me with a jolly smile. "Good to see you Daniel, glad we can finally meet after all this time" informed Mr Haines, shaking my hand before letting go. I looked over to Sam's younger sister, she had dark ginger hair, held in a high ponytail, brown eyes and she was wearing a baby blue dress that ended just at her shins accompanied with some white slip on shoes. She was giving me this death glare, like I had just betrayed her in the worst way humanly possible. I don't really know much about her, Sam doesn't really talk about his family, but I do know that she likes YouTube, that is all I know.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged into the restaurant, the smell of Risotto and cheese in the air. The room was magnificent. The walls were a light honeycomb colour, the floor made out of semi-dark wood and the table toppers looked like something out of a Disney movie. We were soon met with a waiter, immediately smiling at us and beginning to chat to Sam's parents about the reservations. I looked back over at Sam's sister, who was behind us, to find her staring at me dead in the eye. I quickly looked away, looking down in hope that she will stop staring at me. I could feel her eyes burn into my back but I was soon dragged away by Sam, following the waiter to our table. We were sent to the back, there was this cute wooden table with a white table cloth, accompanied with a candle in the middle of the table. There were these half wood and half leather chairs on opposite ends of the table, me and Sam taking two and his parents and sister on the others. After being sat and made ourselves comfortable, Sam finally let go of my waist. I looked around the table, seeing everyone in a some conversation about some politician, even Lucy was joining in instead of staring at me, thank god. I wonder why she was staring at me though. I have literally just met her today, has Sam maybe told her something? No, he hasn't. Heh, that what I said about Phil. 'He wouldn't do that' I would say, well, look at me now. Sat with a man I don't like at all romantically, his sister who already hates me for some reason, and his parents that can't stop talking for more than five seconds. It seems like I can't trust anyone anymore. Everyone gains my trust then leaves me straight after, why do I even try anymore, I always let them in, hoping that the next one will not leave me but they do, they always do.

"So, Dan, tell me a bit about yourself". I was snapped away from my mind with Sam's mother facing me, clearly the one who asked the question. I quickly focused back on reality and spoke, "well, I-um, after univer-" "what can I get you all this pleasant evening". I was interrupted by a chipper waitress, holding a note pad and pen at the head of our table. Thank god for saving me from that awkward conversation, I don't know what I would have said. "Oh, can we have the traditional lasagne with a side of caramelised onion and mozzarella pizza dough" ordered Mrs Haines "and a bottle of champagne along side" chipped in Mr Haines. "I'll come back with your order soon" the waitress chirped before walking off into the kitchen. I sighed as I turned back to Sam's family, hoping they won't ask that question again. "This is a moment to celebrate!" Mr Haines exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with joy. Everyone on the table just erupted with laughter, like they just got told the funniest joke in the world. I tried to laugh along, looking around to see when everyone was going to stop. Eventually, everyone's laughter died down but, before I knew it, Lucy spoke up. "Dan, can I see you outside? Now?" she said sternly, staring at me dead in the eye again. I looked around at the family before turning back to her. "S-sure" I replied, shaking a bit. All of a sudden, Lucy got out of her seat and started walking towards where we entered, passing other family's and couples enjoying their dinner. I scrambled out of my seat and stumbled behind her as we exited the restaurant.

Lucy opened the door and walked a bit out into the pavement, soon stopping. The streets were completely empty, not a car or human in sight, only the street lamps and the dark starry night. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, turning around to me. I was shocked beyond belief as I watched Lucy slowly starting to cry but was shaking with rage, her fists clenched tight. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking extremely confused. "How could you do this to him!" she yelled, the tears falling faster than ever. "Lucy, what do you mean?" I said, moving a bit closer to her. "Don't pretend you don't know! You know perfectly well what you did!" she yelled again, clenching her fists even tighter "I don't! What are you talking about?" I yelled back, narrowing my eyes at her. "You don't know, do you?" she said, looking at me with her glossy wide eyes, finally seeming to calm down. "Know what?" I asked, there was a long pause as Lucy looked at me, almost looking like she was debating telling me or not. "Dan, Phil has been admitted to hospital" Lucy whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Phil, in hospital? "Louise went to your old apartment to talk to you with Cat but they found Phil unconscious on the floor in the living room" continued Lucy. My eyes widened as she spoke about Phil. "They got him to the hospital of London but they didn't have the treatment he needed there so they transferred him to Manchester" she continued. "Wait? Isn't that where Sam works?" I asked my eyes starting to tear up, turning my head to face towards the pavement. "Yes, he was actually on his ward" Jess whispered, whipping away her tears.

I was frozen, I just stood there until my mind did something without control "Tell Sam that we have broken up, I'll collect my stuff later" I said sternly, clenching my fists tight. Before I knew it, I was running through the empty streets of Manchester, never letting go of any speed. I carried on running till I was just across the street from this gigantic white building with the a sign saying Hospital of Manchester. I dashed in, running to the receptionist at her desk. "Name of patient" she said, turning to her computer. "Phil Lester" I replied, catching my breath "He is the sixth floor, private sweet number 58" she exclaimed, typing something on her keyboard. I ran towards the stairs and bolted up them. There wasn't a visible elevator, I needed to get up there as soon as possible. I was running as fast as I could till I reached the sixth floor. I ran through the corridor until I reached a door. "Private sweet 58" I whispered under my breath. I slowly opened the door and saw him. He was lying lifelessly on a bed, unconscious, with two tubes attached to his left arm and a monitor that seems to be revealing his heart rate. My eyes became full of tears as I ran to the chair next to the bed and sat down, my tears beginning to fall. I gently grabbed his hand and looked at his pale face. "I'm sorry" I whispered before bursting out in tears, putting my head on his body. "I'M SO SORRY!"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, I guess you weren't expecting that. So, in other news, PINOF 9 HAPPENED! It is a funny story because I was drawing and I wanted to draw Dan and Phil so I decided on a PINOF, I remember picking PINOF three and, whilst drawing, thought 'I wish PINOF nine was out so I could draw that instead' and guess what came out when I finished the drawing? Yep, PINOF nine. I guess that sums up my life, but, now the boring stuff, chapters will be out in 1-2 weeks but comments, reads, favs and follows will get them out faster, but for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	11. Christmas special!

**Hey! Bet you weren't expecting this! Since it is Christmas, I decided to post a Christmas special chapter! This won't do anything to the plot at the moment, just fills in something from the past but, the next chapter will go back to the present plot, see you at the bottom!**

I woke up with the sound of something pattering against the window, like rain or hail. I slowly opened my eyes and looked out of the window, my eyes widening as I saw white dots flutter onto and pass the window. Snow in England? That's a rare sight, hmm, today's Christmas day. I looked down at my chest, seeing a fast asleep Phil, curled up beside me with his head on my chest. I lazily smiled at the cute little raven haired boy, pulling him closer to me, lightly kissing his forehead. Soon enough, I heard a little grumble come from the sleepy boy, moving his head a bit in response. "Wake up Phil" I whispered in his ear, kissing his black hair. Yet, another grumble came from him, not even bothering to move this time. "Wake up Phil, it's Christmas day" I whispered. Before I knew it, Phil's eyes shot open and he was now leaning over my chest. "Come on Dan, IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!" Phil yelled excitedly, jumping off the bed and running out of the door. Heh, there's my little Phil. I soon got out of bed as well, walking over to his dresser. I opened one of the draws, in search of some sort of top I could wear, soon coming across a plain blue shirt. I swiftly put the shirt on and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

As soon as I turned back around to face the lounge, I was met with a sight that made me instantly smile. Phil was crossed legged by the present filled tree in his pyjamas, holding a cup of coffee with the biggest smile I could imagine on his face and his glasses on, the literal definition of adorable. I giggled a bit as I walked over to Phil, sitting down opposite him and crossing my legs. He looked like he was about to burst with excitement as he watched me sit down, handing me a cup of coffee. I took a sip before facing Phil, seeing him bursting with joy. "Go on then" I giggled, watching him as he immediately rummaged his hands through the presents, soon picking up a small, rectangular box covered in red wrapping paper with a bow on the top, wait, isn't that the present I got him? My smile only grew as I watched him eagerly starting to tear away the festive wrapping paper like a little kid. His expression was priceless. His eyes widened and his mouth just turned into this massive smile as he looked up at me, looking as if he was about to explode with happiness. In his hands, was a small black box that was about ten centimetres tall with 'MUSE' engraved in golden letters on the lid.

Phil immediately jumped on me, making me fall backwards with him on my chest. I just giggled at him, rosy cheeks and his eyes glistening with glee as he was looking up at me with the biggest grin I could imagine on his face. He looked like the actual definition of happiness, looking up at me. He suddenly roped his arms around my neck, smashing our lips together in a sweet kiss. Before I knew it, he pulled back, looking up at me with his smile still on his face. "How did you know that is what I wanted?" Phil exclaimed, resting his head on my chest but he continued to look at me. "Lucky guess" I answered, smiling as I reconnected our lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as we put the movie on, we knew we wouldn't pay attention to it at all. We lasted about fifteen minutes before we just were just staring into each others eyes. His were just so captivating. The perfect shade of blue with a mixture of green and a hint of yellow, how could I not love them? He is just so amazing. His smile can bright up any room, his jokes can lift anyone's mood, how did I end up with someone so perfect as Phil? "What are you thinking about?", I was blasted back to reality by Phil speaking in a soothing voice, twitching his head to the side as he looked into my eyes. "How much I love you" I replied, putting my arm around him and snuggling him closer to me. I could hear him giggle, turning himself around so he was flat on my stomach, looking up at me. "DAN! THAT WAS SO CHEESY!" Phil complained, now smiling even wider and laughing. "Yep! Better get use to it Philly" I teased, sniggering as I pulled him up and kissed his black hair. As soon as I finished kissing him, Phil began to nestle into my chest, resting his head on it's side and closed his eyes. I pulled up one of hands and began to soothingly run it through his hair, keeping my other hand around his waist, holding him close. It wasn't long before gentle snores came from the raven haired boy, his moth slightly parted. I smiled to myself as I watched him, kissing him on his forehead and feeling my eyes begin to get heavy. A short time later, I could feel myself entering the world of sleep, closing my eyes and pulling Phil closer to me with my last remaining strength.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, hope you have a merry Christmas or whatever you are doing today and I'll see you in 2018! But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! Welcome back! I hope you all had a wonderful week and an amazing new year, nothing to say fornow, so enjoy chapter eleven!**

Numb. That is all I felt. No sadness, no anger, nothing. Seeing Phil there, unconscious in a hospital bed because of me, I guess my mind just shut down. I didn't know how to feel so I didn't feel at all. I just sat their, staring at his lifeless body, his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm. The nurses there probably took pity on me as I was told to leave at eleven pm and not at nine, like everyone else there seeing people. After all I had been through, all I wanted was to see his blue eyes. To see those beautiful blue eyes that brought so much love and happiness into my life but I knew I had to leave, I would probably stay there for two days straight with ought moving if I stayed.

And that leads to the present, standing on the pavement, waiting for my Uber to arrive in the cold, dark night. I defiantly look out of place against the few people walking past. Well, I guess you would get weird looks if you where in a posh outfit outside a hospital, looking as if I just saw a ghost and everyone else is in plain shirts and grubby jeans, rushing home with Tesco bags in hand. I looked around me, the night sky only scattered with a few clouds and th- HONK! I was immediately blasted away from my thoughts by a loud honk. I looked to my left to see a black taxi, complete with the illuminating taxi sight on top of the roof. I let out sigh as I walked over to the vehicle, opening the door and clambering in. "Where to kid" bellowed the driver, myself not daring to make eye contact with the person of the voice through the plastic glass with a mini tray where, I presume, you put your money. I mumbled the address, surprising myself as I felt the car drive off, the hospital slowly disappearing from view. This whole day, no, week has been crazy. How could something change in an instant? One second, I am sitting at a fancy diner with a family and the next, I am in a taxi leaving the hospital. It just makes you think, you have no control over you're life. We get thrown from situation to situation, the world not giving a dam if you are ready. Again and again we are forced to take on a new challenge. Whether it be the next hour, the next day or the next month, we always have something to overcome. I looked out into the streets, soon being replaced with a new looking building with a wooden door and two windows. The car abruptly stopped and I moved my hand into my pocket and putting the spare change on the mini tray, soon getting out of the car. I took a deep breath before starting to walk to the building, hearing the gently humming of the taxi's engine disappearing as I opened the wooden door.

The place was empty. The benches were empty and the platform outside seemed like a wasteland. I walked towards the window with a sign saying 'TICKETS' in big, bold letters over the top and looked in, seeing a rather exited looking employee behind the glass. "Hello! Welcome to Manchester Train station, where would you like to go today?" the man chirped, giving me a massive smile. "One way ticket on the next train to London please" I mumbled, looking around the room to avoid making eye contact with the man. "Sure, that will be thirty eight pounds and fifty pence" the employee continued, moving over to the ticket printing machine behind him. Crap, I didn't bring any cash...hmm. When the man came back, he placed the ticket in front of him, waiting probably for my money. I reached back into my pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of paper, looking up at the man. "Can I borrow a pen?" I asked, the man soon reaching his hand to his pocket and returning with a black pen with 'Manchester Train station" written in orange letters and passing it to me through the metal slit in the glass. I quickly grabbed the pen and started writing, soon putting the paper through the metal along the pen. "Charge it to this account" I murmured, the man slipping the ticket through the slit. I quickly took the ticket and got onto the platform, stuffing it into my back pocket. Sam got me into this mess, he's going to pay to get out of it.

It was oddly silent on the platform. There was this light smell of petrel in the air and the bright neon street lights were the only things bringing light to the gum covered, concrete floor. No one was there as well, just me in the deadly silence. I sighed as I looked at the floor, stuffing my hands in my trouser pockets. How could I have done this to him though? I though that I would be the one to have a complete melt down but how could I let Phil do it? If I hadn't of gotten into his life in the first place then he wouldn't be in this situation. In some sort of coma in a hospital, looking as if he is going to die any second, he would be at his apartment, probably with someone that is kind to him. Someone that would make him some soup when he was sick, someone that would cuddle up with him on the sofa with some cheesy Disney movie, someone that wouldn't be so selfish as to go and pretend to love someone. He deserves someone like that, not me. A person that would constantly whine about something, a person that would sit around all day and do nothing, a person that wouldn't be there for him when he needed me most. He doesn't deserve a broken person like me.

I could feel my eyes begin to water as another light came into view. I looked up to see two head lights coming towards me, soon passing me and grinding to a halt. It took me a while but I soon focused on the plain grey train, it's doors opening just in front of me. I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes as I entered the carriage, turning to my left and sitting down in a mini sort of booth. The walls were a plain cream colour and the chairs were this sort of dark red colour, accompanied with a grey table coming out of the wall bellow a long window. Like the platform, no one was on the train, just me again. I looked out of the window, seeing the now empty platform begin to disappear as we started to move.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I got up from my seat as the train began to come to a halt. "Last stop, London, hope you have a nice day" said the lifeless sound of the voice over. I started to walk towards the doors, opening up to reveal a grey platform with about five people scattered around it. I hopped off the train, trudging through the platform to the massive stone stairs. I could see the early golden morning light at the top. I could hear the early morning crowd at the top, chatting about someone's baby and business managers yelling in their mobile phones as they try and explain when the next shipment is coming in. As soon as I reached the bustling street as the end of the steps. I stood still for a minute, taking in the golden light before walking forward and hailing a taxi. The familiar black cab with a sign saying taxi on top soon stopped infront of me. I clambered in, looking down at the floor as I murmured Phil's address. He would probably like some of his stuff when he wakes up in that bland hospital. I could feel the taxi turn off the pavement and onto the road, the train station disappearing out of sight. Luckily, the driver didn't bother to make small talk, but I wouldn't either. If you were a driver picking up a man that had a suit on early in the morning, you wouldn't exactly be sprinting to go talk to them. I just looked at the floor the entire time, not daring to look up. Before I knew it, the taxi stop, forcing me to look up and out of the window. I saw something I thought I would never see again.

I saw the familiar sight of the square with an apartment complex just in front of the car door. I was completely frozen. "Sir". I turned my head from the window to the driver as he was now turned to me with his hand out. My eyes widened as I searched my back pocket again, trying to find any left over change. Thankfully, I found some and quickly stuffed it into the drivers hand before he could argue about anything. I practically jumped out of the car and ran into the apartment building, not bothering to pay attention to any of the pedestrians walking in the lobby, slowing down as I reached the stairs and began to climb them. I knew it would be a long time to get there, it was over four floors! How could I not take more than thirty minutes, especially considering my athletic level. It was as if it was never ending. There were always more stairs before I finally reached his floor. It felt kind of weird being back here. The same stains on the brown carpet and the walls still their normal dull cream colour, oh the memories we have created here. The time when Phil got a bit too drunk and nearly puked out of the taxi window, I had to practically lug him up the stairs to his apartment. Heh, he stuck to me like a koala all through the night, even when he was asleep. Yeah, it was a bit annoying but his cute little face just took it all away. All of a sudden, I was still standing at the top of the stairs, smiling like a big dopey idiot as I remembered the fond memory, staring at the floor. I shook my head before starting to walk to his door.

I knew he had a spare key, just in case he accidently knocked himself out. I looked all around it before seeing a gold glisten in the corner of his metal number sheet, twitching my head to the side as I reached my hand towards it. Behind the metal was a golden key, practically gleaming in the light. It wasn't that hard to pull out, a quick tug and it swiftly fell into my hand, putting it in the key hole and turning it. The door slowly opened, revealing a small hallway to lead into another room. I carefully walked down the hallway, discovering the sofa and TV looking just as I remember it. I could feel my mouth form a smile as I walked over to it, sitting down on the sofa as I carried on looking around the room.

 _"Come on Dan, you have to admit NewBorn is the best song by Muse!" Phil exclaimed as I sat with him on the sofa "say what you want, I will never have a favourite song" I answered, rolling my eyes at Phil's pouted face. "But you have to admit that it is good" he urged, kneeling beside me on the sofa. "I will admit, it is a good song but it is not my favourite nor will I ever have a favourite" I answered. Just as I looked away for two seconds, I found Phil on my lap. I looked at him in astonishment before he went limp and cuddled his head into my neck. "Why are you so stubborn" I heard him murmur, making me stifle out a laugh. "That's just my personality babe" I giggled. "I know but it makes my life so hard" I heard Phil say, sounding exhausted. I giggled again before wrapping my arms around him, pulling him into a hug "Well, at least I am not a massive dork like you" I mocked, already Phil trying to remove himself from my grasp to argue._

I was soon snapped out of reality, shaking my head as I got up, quickly making my way to the closest door. I pulled open the brown wooden door and stepped inside, my eyes immediately widening as I recognised the light grey carpet. I carried my gaze up till I was met with the familiar bright blue and green bed sheets and multi colour pictures along the walls. Phil's bedroom.

 _"Dan...Dan...Dan, wake up" a soft voice said from behind me. My eyes still closed, I turned over in the bed to towards the voice, opening my eyes to see the familiar raven haired boy looking back at me. I closed my eyes before reaching my arm out, wrapping it around his waist as I pulled him closer to me. I could hear him giggle into my bare chest, feeling him look up at me. "Come on Dan, we need to get up" Phil giggled, making almost no effort to wriggle out of my grasp. "Just a few more minutes" I murmured, pulling him just that tiny bit closer to me. "Dan! We've got a lot to do today" Phil argued, once again giggling into my chest. "It can wait" I replied, my mouth forming a smirk. "Fine, but just a few more minutes" Phil decided, snuggling into my chest as the golden light shone from the window into the bedroom._

I, once again, found myself smiling at the fond memory as I looked around the room before stopping at the window. I could see the sky begin to get lighter and the stars beginning to disappear from the pure dark night. I sighed as I turned my gaze to the bed. It wouldn't hurt to rest here till morning. I mean, I would sleep for the night, pack Phil's bag then go to Manchester to see him...,wait, I didn't bring any pyjamas. I guess I can borrow something from Phil. I looked from the bed to the wooden draws, walking towards them. I opened the second draw and pulled out a massive red hoodie with the word 'YORK' written across it, taking off my jeans and my shirt, swiftly putting the jumper on. I was immediately entranced by Phil's sent, smiling at the little things I miss about him. I soon walked to Phil's bed, lightly putting my self under the bright bed sheets before I turned onto my side. I smiled as I pulled my head down, sniffing the Phil scented jumper. It was quite funny, the smell and the warmth felt almost as if he was here cuddling me. Almost.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey! Welcome to the bottom! So, I know this came out late but I have been a bit busy with some personal stuff with Christmas and New Years, it has all been hectic but, I wanted to tell all of you that I have an Amino account! I will be putting stuff up there soon but busy busy! It would be amazing if you follow me because I could then publish updates, ask for your help or even put up polls for certain details or upcoming fanfictions! If you would like to find me, my name is Phanie. Now, the boring stuff, chapters will be out in 1-2 weeks but comments, faves, reads and saves will get them out quicker! But for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! Welcome back! Once again, nothing to report on at the moment, see you at the bottom!**

Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, that was all I could hear whilst I kept my eyes closed. Just the sound of the rain dripping on the window. It was quite pleasing after I got use to it. Well, until my phone rang out again. I grumbled as I reached for it, blinking at the bright light. Another text from him? When will he understand that 'we're over' means we're over! I opened the text from the familiar ginger boy and began to read.

 _Dan, come on, you're not thinking straight. He left you, remember? You should just come back to Manchester and forget about this Phil guy. Please baby, I just want the love of my life back home and not with that sickening lowlife. Please?_

Barf. What kind of guy does he think I am?

 _Sam, how many times do I have to say it for it to stick in your dumb brain! WE. ARE. OVER. And I am never coming back. Just loose my number already!_

l clicked send and placed my phone back onto the table, rolling over away from it and snuggling into my pillow.

 _"Ugh, morning breath!" Phil wined, turning his head away from me. "Come on, it's nine in the morning!" "that doesn't give you an excuse, Dan". I could feel Phil try and squeeze through my arms and out of bed. "Hey! Come back here!". I threw my arms around him and pulled him down, hearing his giggles. "Come on, Phil. Just one more cuddle?" I pouted, looking down at his ocean blue eyes. "Fine" he agreed, snuggling into my chest._

Come on Dan, pull yourself together. He is nearly back in your life, we just have to wait for a bit longer.

It has been about three weeks since I first saw him, lying there in that hospital bed. Everyday the same since then as well. I wake up, get on a train, visit him in hospital till I am practically forced out, take a train back and fall asleep at Phil's. Everyday, I talk to him. About everything, past and present, I talk about Louise, the weather, even his little toy lion. I don't know why but I just feel that he can hear me. I probably sound insane or something, but I do.

Why aren't I with Phil now? Well, they are moving him back to a London Hospital, yay! Only thing is I don't get to see him until ten at night. But, in all honesty, I am a tiny, wincey bit scared. The doctors predicted that he will be able to come out of his coma in two days, which means that Phil will wake up. Then why are you scared Dan, I hear you asking, because I will have to face reality! Like, does he still like me, does he still hate me, will we still be friends, will we be mortal enem- _Bing._ and will that fricking phone ever SHUT UP! It has been like this for days, constantly something new. I rolled over and grabbed my phone.

 _DANNY! You replied! Come on baby, come back to Manchester, we can forget all about this. Please, we can go and live our lives again. We can go and get a nice house in the suburbs and we can adopt a baby girl and get a puppy, everything you have ever wanted. Please, just come home._

Oh won't he just shut up! Over and over and over again. JUST SHUT UP! I put my phone on silent and practically threw it across the room. I have had enough of that bloody phone ringing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **You have _three_ new voice mails**

 _"It's Phil isn't it? He is making you not see my messages and not answer my calls. Well, I am on to you Phil. There is nothing that can keep me from seeing my Dan!"_

 _"Dan, please. Okay, scrap the suburbs idea, how about a trailer? Yeah, weeks on the open road and both our past behind us. Or I can move again. YEAH! We can go to America, start a new life, away from all of this and away from that bastard Phil who is keeping you from me!"_

 _"Dan, Phil is using you! He is making you a player in his sick game! You can't trust him, he's insane! Just come back to me where you are safe and secure and no one can lay a finger on MY DAN! We'll move away from this and cut all strings that relate us to Britain. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CALL ME!"_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yes, yes, this is a short one but it's just to shed some light on stuff , but for now,**

 **Goodbye my Rose's**


	14. Well

**Hey my roses! So...you can probably guess from the little of this that this is not a normal post...well it isn't...I'm...going to...spend time off to work on this story for Wattpad! What? you thought i was going to quit my story? YOU WISH! But, in all seriousness, i am going to spend some time away to get my storys up and running.**

 **peace out my rose!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey! Welcome back! So, I am not officially coming back since the transition is going a bit slow. See you at the bottom!**

 **Phil POV**

I don't remember much, I don't think I remember anything at all. The last thing I think I saw was my bedroom? No my living room!...but the strange thing is that when I opened my eyes, I was leaning by this tree in a massive field, as if I just woke up!

The sun was warm on my skin and filtered through the green leaves of the tree. I pushed myself up and looked around. My head was throbbing but I tried to ignore it; especially when I saw what was like a picnic table with...people? Wait, actual people? I jumped to my feet, my head throbbing even more from standing up so quickly, and began to run. I could hear the wind in my ears as I slowly got closer and closer. I eventually made it, the sun still beating down on my skin.

The picnic table was filled with food. A beautiful red and white square table cloth was underneath all the glorious food in front of me, but, there were no people-"Phil?". I whizzed around to see my mother, standing before me, her blue eyes staring at me. She was wearing a simple cotton white dress that ended at her knees with a brown beaded necklace that hung low from her neck. My mouth was wide open. I was so dumbfounded that I couldn't even speak. "Phil, what are you doing here? I told you to go and get the flowers"

"What flowers? Wait, where are we? Why are we here mum?"

"Don't try that stupid act on with me again Philip, it won't work a second time, now go and pick those flowers by that tree". She pointed to a gigantic oak tree that I, for some odd reason, didn't notice before. I looked at my mum then at the oak and slowly began to walk towards it.

I knelt down at the base of the tree and started picking some bright yellow flowers before I looked up and saw a perfect circle carved into the oak. I turned my head to the side in confusion before gently touching it with my thumb.

All of a sudden, the tree opened up and I was sucked inside, the flowers being torn from my grip.

It as if I was falling down the rabbit hole from Alice in Wonderland! Everything was changing, even my clothes! I was now wearing a black leather jacket, a dark grey t-shirt, black ripped jeans and black leather boots. My skin became littered with tattoos across my arms and chest. I was staring at them in wonder till I fell onto something hard. I groaned as I slowly got back on my feet and looked at my surroundings, I was in some school hallway? There were displays of History and English and there were brown doors with little windows and inside I could see tables and chairs all in neat little rows. I was extremely confused but then my head began to throb again. I reached my hand up to hold it and kept it there with my eyes shut till I heard a scream, but not just any scream, Dan's scream.

My eyes bolted open and I looked towards the scream. It came from around the corner of the corridor. I squinted my eyes and began to run to where the scream came from. But as I got closer, I could make out words.

"n-no p-p-please sto-AAH!"

"That's what you get for being a fag!"

There was a familiar voice talking, but I didn't know who's, but I could easily tell who's laugh came after. Oliver's.

I ran to the corner and stopped in my tracks. In front of me was Dan well not the Dan I knew, this Dan was wearing white jeans, a big pastel pink jumper, pastel pink vans and a dark pink and light pink flower crown with his hair was curly, being held up by Sam to the wall and Oliver to the side of him. A moment later, Oliver grabbed his flower crown, crumpled it in his hands and threw it to the other side of the room, watching Dan's face as he wiggled against Sam's grip, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

I ran towards them and punched Sam in the face, making him stumble to the side as he let go of Dan to hold his injured nose. I could hear Dan's chocked sobs next to me as he covered his face with his hands. Oliver ran to Sam's side before staring at me while Sam whined as blood began to seep through his fingers.

"This isn't over yet Lester" Oliver said, glancing at Dan on the floor before walking off with Sam. I stared at them with my fists clenched at my sides till they were out of sight before rushing to Dan. I knelt down in front of him as he continued to cry. "Dan, its okay they're gone" I whispered but Dan just kept crying. "Dan, hey, look at me" I gently pulled his hands away from his face. He had rosy cheeks with tears still slipping down them and his big brown doe eyes looking up at me. It killed me how innocent he looked. All of a sudden he jumped towards me, nearly knocking me over as he hugged me and began to cry into my shoulder. I just warped my arms around him and whispered calming words into his ear. After about a minute he spoke "t-thank you philly". It was a very quiet whisper, one I would have missed if it wasn't silent, and it made my heart break to see him like this. I kissed his brown hair and rubbed circles onto his back, I could feel him relax under my touch as his sobs began to slow down. "Ssshh danny, its okay" I whispered into his ear. His sobs were slowly going away to little hiccups as he snuggled into my neck more. I just squeezed him tighter and slowly rocked us left to right.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! I just wanted to post something since it has been forever since I've actually written and since today is the official 1 year anniversary of this story! Sorry about all this transitioning and stuff, it wont be to long, I swear! Anyway, for now,**

 **Goodbye my Roses!**


End file.
